Kissing
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall and Logan work out each kiss in their relationship. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**What a kiss means**

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall **

**Summary: Kendall and Logan work out what each kiss in their relationship means**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Author's note: I got this idea after I saw 'What a kiss means' on somebody's profile. I thought it would be great for Kogan. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**I am dedicating this whole story to all my wonderful friends who are so supportive of my work. This is for you Panda-Boo16, nevershoutneezy, Mochi no Yume, VictorG, The Savage Soul, waterwicca and fadingaway511. You guys rock. :D**

**Kiss on the cheek- We're friends - When Logan wins first place in a science fair, he thanks Kendall for his help**

Logan was excited, not because the weekend was coming up, or the fact that he was going to play hockey with his three best friends on Saturday. No Logan Mitchell was excited for the science fair on Friday, eager to show off his project which he had spent the last four weeks working on it. The smart boy often stayed up late into the night, checking and rechecking his plans for the project, sometimes dozing off halfway through.

The other students didn't know what to make of Logan. Too some he was a nerd, always raising his hand in class, participating in every discussion, homework handed in every time and always a straight A student. Too others he was just a normal guy who likes to hang out with his best friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond and play hockey with said friends. People didn't just think of him as a nerd because of his extraordinary smarts, they also assumed their perception of him from the way he dressed. Ironed sweater vests and button-up collar shirts in a series of dark blues and blacks, with the sleeves folded neatly to his elbows was Logan's daily uniform as well as he perfectly spiked hair which never seemed out of place.

When it comes to the opposite sex, he blushes and stammers every time someone brings it up and swiftly changes the subject. People put this down to the boy being shy and not having much experience with girls but in reality it is because he isn't interested in them at all. That's right Logan Mitchell is gay, and crushing on one of his closest friends, Kendall Knight.

With his shaggy blonde hair, slightly over sized nose, full lips, and dimpled cheeks and slim but muscular physique, Kendall was the epitome of perfect in Logan's eyes. The pair had been best friends since kindergarten and at first Logan put his feelings for Kendall down to admiration, wishing he had the tall boys' confidence and charisma but over the years he realised he had fallen in love with the boy.

It was late Thursday afternoon and Logan was walking home after staying behind for mathletes. He had taken his project to school with him, hidden under a cloth so that he could work some more on it during his free periods. The smart boy had managed to finally finish the project to his own standard of perfection with nobody seeing it. Now he was walking home, project held out in front of him as his eyes watched the ground while he walked.

Concentrating too hard on the concrete and not on what was in front of him, Logan soon found himself walking into a solid object. Raising his eyes from the ground he suppressed a shudder when he realised that he had walked right into the back of Mark Tanner the school bully. The burly boy turned around his eyes set into a thin line, trouble sparkling through them when spotted Logan.

"Well look who it is" Mark sneered, his cronies turning around to glare at Logan.

"S...S...Sorry Mark, I wasn't watching where I was going." Logan stuttered moving his project away from the bully.

"You will be," one of the burly boys' cronies spat, his eyes darting to Logan's project.

Before the smart boy knew what was happening, the cloth covering his project was being whipped away revealing Logan's work to the three boys'. A series of sniggers and chuckles came from their mouths as they observed the small boys' work. The brunette held his model of the planets closer to his body, turning it slightly so it didn't stick out near the bullies. The three boys' scanned over the tray in Logan's hands, noticing the battery, the light bulb, the wire prongs and the small plastic models of the planets that Logan had hand painted.

"What have we got here then?" Mark said stepping closer to Logan. The smart boy held his model closer.

"Let. Me. Look." The burly boy said coming closer with every word. Logan stepped back but immediately bumped into one of Mark's cronies.

Logan swallowed hard as the tray was taken from his hands. The boys sniggered and the smart boy stood forward attempting to grab his model. Mark smirked at the small boy before letting go of the tray. A gasp left Logan's mouth as he watched it fall to the ground the planets and light bulb smashing as soon as they made contact with the concrete. Tears shone in the brunette's eyes as he surveyed his hard work smashed on the ground.

"Oops, look what you made me do," Mark sneered observing the mess in front of him.

"Ahh, look nerd's gonna cry," One of Marks' cronies taunted leaning down into Logan's face. The smart boy balled his fists up, fighting the urge to lash out.

The group kept laughing and pointing at his ruined model until something snapped inside the small boy. Not thinking about his actions, Logan swung one of his fists out, hitting Mark square in the jaw. The larger boy recoiled slightly but managed to stay on his feet, he was surprised the nerd had it in him. Logan swallowed as he felt two pairs of hands grab him. Mark rubbed his jaw as he stepped forward.

"Didn't know you had it in you nerd," He said before pulling his fist back and punching Logan in the face. The smaller boy fell to the floor, one hand coming up to hold his injured cheek. The others laughed as they saw a tear stream down the smart boys' face. Standing shakily on his feet, Logan glared at Mark before lashing out again, his fist connecting with the taller boys' eye. The bully hissed, that was it, Logan was a goner now.

Hands grabbed roughly at the small boy as Mark stepped forward, his fist connecting with Logan's face before he had chance to realise what was going on. Logan's head lolled back at the force, coming forward again just in time to see Marks' fist head towards his stomach. All the air left Logan's lungs as the bully punched him repeatedly in the ribs. Just as the boys' holding his arms let go, dropping him to the floor, so Mark could use his foot instead a voice rang out down the street.

"Get away from him," The voice shouted and Logan immediately recognised it as Kendall's. Logan couldn't help but whimper as he turned slightly to watch the blonde run towards him.

"You gonna make me Knight." Mark said stepping closer to Kendall. The blonde smirked as he raised his hockey stick.

"Yeah, I am." And with that he brought the stick down into Mark's stomach, the larger boy crumpling in half.

Raising his stick again, Kendall raised an eyebrow at the other boys', who took hold of their leaders arms and headed off in the opposite direction. Kendall looked down to see Logan holding the broken pieces of his project. The blonde knew that Logan had spent every day for three weeks working on it, only taking a break when it came to hockey practice. Kneeling down in front of the boy, the tall boy took the pieces out of Logan's hands and placed them back on the tray before looking over his friends' bruised face. Looking into Logan's eyes, Kendall noticed the tears swimming in his eyes.

"It's okay, we can make it again." The blonde said patting Logan on the shoulder.

"It can't be done again, I spent three weeks doing it and the fair is tomorrow." Logan replied tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Kendall sighed, he knew Logan was right but wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. He smiled as an idea popped into his head. Reaching past the small boy to grab the tray, Kendall stood up.

"You still got everything you need to make it?" He asked looking down at his friend. Logan nodded, the tears coming to a stop.

Offering his hand to Logan, Kendall helped his friend up, wincing slightly as Logan let out a gasp as pain flitted through him. Handing his hockey stick to the small boy, Kendall held onto the tray with one hand while the other gripped Logan's arm gently guiding the smart boy back to his house. The walk was silent, the blonde watching Logan carefully, checking to see if his friend was okay.

Arriving at the Mitchell's house, Logan let out a sigh of relief; his parent's weren't home, so he didn't have to explain what happened just yet. Removing his arm from Kendall's grasp to retrieve his key from his pocket and open the front door. Stepping into the foyer, the brunette dropped his bag and Kendall's hockey stick to the ground before heading towards the stairs leading to his room.

Kendall followed Logan's example and placed his bag next to the smart boys' following his friend up the stairs. Entering Logan's room, Kendall watched as the small boy removed his jacket wincing slightly. Logan moved towards the bathroom joined to his room to inspect the damage. One eye was swollen shut, a dark purple bruise outlining his brown orb, the other red and bloodshot from crying. His cheeks were red and tear stained, a red hand print visible against his pale skin, his lip was spilt, dried blood clinging to the plump skin, a line of dried blood running down his chin.

Shakily removing his shirt, biting his tongue through the pain, Logan let out a shaky gasp when he saw the multitude of bruises that were littering his sides. Another gasp was heard and Logan turned to see Kendall stood at the door. The blondes' eyes were wide; his face shocked, he knew that Mark had hit Logan but he didn't know it was so many times.

"I can't believe he did that to you," Kendall said walking into the bathroom as Logan began to gently press against his sides.

"Lucky for me, he didn't break anything," Logan smiled slightly as he turned back towards the bedroom.

Rummaging through his drawers, Logan found another shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, hissing when he bruises protested the movement. The blonde was by Logan's side in an instance, a gentle hand resting on the pale boys' shoulder. Turning towards the smart boy's desk, Kendall's eyes surveyed the damage done to the model. Logan was right it couldn't be fixed in one night, but he was Kendall Knight and he would be damned if he gave up so quickly.

"Where are the bits you used to make this?" Kendall asked walking over to Logan's desk.

"Some of it's in the bottom drawer and the rest is in the garage." Logan replied sitting gingerly on his bed.

Kendall jumped up from Logan's desk chair and clapped his hands, "Let's get to work."

Walking out of Logan's room, Kendall headed towards the Mitchell's garage to collect his supplies. Spotting a box full of paint cans in a cardboard box with the words Logan's science project printed in Logan's messy scrawl. Picking up the box, the blonde peered inside, spotting the wires he needed. Heading back to the small boys' bedroom, Kendall smiled. They were going to do this.

"Got what I need." Kendall sing songed as he entered Logan's bedroom. The smaller boy was still sat on the end of his bed.

Placing a hand on Logan's shoulder, Kendall looked down into the one open eye of his friend.

"Come on Logie, you... we can do this," Kendall said giving the pale boy his best smile. Sighing to himself, Logan stood up and walked towards his desk knowing Kendall wouldn't give up otherwise.

Opening the bottom draw of his desk, Logan pulled out the rest of the materials he used to make the model, glad that he had brought two of everything. Passing the tray with the broken model to Kendall, the smart boy pulled out the designs he had drawn for the model and laid them across the top of his desk, eyes scanning the paper.

"Can you empty the tray for me?" Logan asked the blonde who headed off to the kitchen.

Once Kendall returned with the empty tray and had placed it on the edge of the desk, Logan got to work. Luckily for him there had been no damage to the battery when Mark dropped it so he didn't have to worry about finding a new one. Placing it on the tray, Logan reached down into his bottom draw to retrieve his spare bulb but quickly recoiled when pain ran along his side.

"You okay?" Kendall asked worriedly, hurrying to his friend's side.

"Yeah, just moved too quickly," Logan replied brushing Kendall's hand off his shoulder.

The blonde stayed crouched by his friends' side watching as the smart boy worked quietly on his model. Logan was right; it was going to take a long time. Kendall soon found himself hungry as the small boy connected all the wires from the bulb to the battery. The pale boy smiled when he heard Kendall's stomach rumble.

"Go find something to eat," Logan said not removing his eyes from his project.

Kendall smiled and gently patted Logan on the shoulder before heading off to the kitchen. Helping himself to what was in the fridge, Kendall made himself a sandwich, turning back just as he was about to leave and making Logan one as well. The blonde grabbed a few cans of energy drink, knowing that Logan was going to need it.

Walking back into the brunette's bedroom, Kendall noticed that Logan had managed to get all the wires joined up. Placing his sandwich on the pale boys' bed, Kendall tapped Logan on the shoulder, effectively making him jump.

"Don't do that," Logan scolded turning to face the smiling blonde.

"Sorry, I thought you might want something to eat," Kendall replied holding out the plate. Logan smiled as he took the plate.

The pair ate in silence until Logan noticed the energy drinks.

"What are they for?" He asked Kendall, nodding his head towards the cans.

"They're for you, don't want to crashing halfway through," Kendall said, finishing his sandwich.

Once Logan had finished eating he passed his plate to Kendall and swung back round to his desk where he worked on his project. Two hours had passed and Logan was still working on his model, Kendall taking this time to do the massive amount of homework their teachers had given them. The pair hadn't spoken to each other and Kendall didn't mind that until he heard soft snores coming from the small boy at the desk.

"Logan," Kendall whispered walking over to his smart friend. There was no response.

Swivelling the chair around, the tall boy was greeted by the sight of Logan asleep, his head lolling forward onto his chest, lips parted slightly. Smiling to himself, Kendall lifted the small boy out of his chair and carried him towards his bed. Removing Logan's shoes and socks, the tall boy pulled the covers over Logan and turned back towards the desk.

Plonking himself down into the chair, Kendall's eyes scanned over the plans on the top of the desk. To him they seemed pretty straight forward but once he started working he was proved wrong. Painting each plastic ball to match Logan's plans was hard work and Kendall found himself starting over several times on each planet.

Securing each planet to the wires was another hard job and Kendall felt it had taken forever before he had managed to secure each one. Scanning over Logan's plans once more, the blonde let out a sigh when he realised he had finished. Rolling Logan's plans back up, Kendall placed the tray in the middle of the desk, gently laying the cover over it to hide it from the smart boy.

Looking over at the clock, Kendall was shocked when he saw the red digits screaming 2:00 am at him. Finding a place on Logan's floor, Kendall used his backpack as a pillow as he fell into the most uncomfortable slumber he had ever had.

Logan woke up bright and early at 6:30 even though he hadn't set his alarm. The first thing he noticed was the tall blonde boy sleeping on his floor. Creeping out of bed, Logan spotted a covered object on his desk. Tip toeing over, the small boy removed the cover and had to cover his mouth to quieten the gasp he nearly let out. In front of him was his project, each planet individually painted and positioned in the right place.

The small boy couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he heard a groan leave Kendall's mouth. Moving his desk chair out of the way, Logan watched as Kendall stretched, groaning as his remembered where he was.

"Morning," Logan sing songed, hugging Kendall gently as the blonde stood.

"Morning to you too Logie, what was that for." Kendall replied referring to the embrace the pale boy quickly broke.

"You made my model when I fell asleep."

"It's the least I could do,"

The smile never leaving his face, Logan headed towards his bathroom. That smile dropped quickly when he looked into the mirror and saw his face. His face looked worse than yesterday but he couldn't care less. It was the day of the science fair, his project was complete and his crush had helped him do it. Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Logan left the bathroom free for Kendall, dressing quickly while Kendall showered.

The blonde came out of the bathroom, grumbling to himself about having to wear the same clothes he wore yesterday. Logan smiled to himself as Kendall walked down the stairs, the smart boys' project balanced in his hands. The walk to school was slow and careful, the pair only arriving a few minutes before the bell signalling school started rang.

It was finally last period and Logan was shaking with nerves. His project sat on a table, the light bulb glowing and the planets orbiting the fake sun. Kendall was stood beside him, just as nervous as the smart boy, watching their teacher walk up and down in front of the various projects. When it came to Logan's the teacher bent down slightly and examined the model in more detail, making a note before standing back up and moving on.

Finally it came to the time when the winner was announced. Logan began to shake even more as he waited for the teacher to speak.

"In third place is, Debbie Barton." A small blonde girl walked up to the teacher to collect her rosette, blushing profusely as she walked back to her friends.

"In second place is, Keri Vincent." A tall brunette walked towards the front of the room, her held high.

"And finally in first place is, Logan Mitchell." Logan couldn't help but let his mouth fall open when he recognised his name.

The smart boy was in shock, he had actually won. He felt a hand in the small of his back and looked to his side, Kendall signalling for him to go and collect his rosette. Walking on shaky legs towards his teacher, Logan could feel his hand shaking as he took the ribbon and shook hands with his teacher. Now everyone had watched the winners' collect their rosettes' they began to chat aimlessly among themselves.

Logan walked quickly over to Kendall, who was beaming from ear to ear.

"I won," He said staring down at the ribbon in his hands.

"You did," Kendall said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you, you helped me do the impossible," Logan said, his eyes sparkling.

Before the blonde knew what was happening the smart boy had wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. Returning the hug, Kendall was shocked again when the pale boy stood up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to the blonde boys' tanned cheek. Realising what he had done, Logan quickly stepped back, breaking the embrace, a blush spreading across his cheeks. The floor suddenly became very interesting for the smart boy but if he had looked up he would have noticed the large smile of Kendall's face and his hand touching the place where Logan had kissed.

**Author's note: Wow this is longer than I thought. I promise you it will get better as it goes on. Hope you enjoy :D**


	2. Kiss on the lips

**Kissing **

**Pairing: ****Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: ****Kendall and Logan work out what each kiss in their relationship means**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Kiss on the lips- I love you- Logan and Kendall finally admit their feelings for each other**

**This is set a year after the first chapter, the boys are in LA now. **

It was a normal day at the Palmwoods, the sun was shining and the pool area was full of Hollywood's future actors and singers. The boys of Big Time Rush were in their usual spot on the sun loungers soaking up the bright LA sun.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked, jumping from his lounger and placing his sunglasses over his emerald orbs.

Logan Mitchell felt his heart break slightly as the love of his live jumped up and declared the groups' activity for the day. For the last seven years, the smart boy had been in love with Kendall. Even though he had gotten used to the blonde chasing anything in a skirt, it still hurt, each time a reminder that Kendall was straight and not likely to go for the pale boy. However he hid his pain behind a small smile and joined in on every one of his friends' crazy antics.

"Girl time," The other three chorused; jumping from their respective chairs and covering their own eyes.

The group smartened themselves up as the Jennifer's entered the pool area in their usual slow motion. Three pairs of eager eyes scanned over the skimpy outfits the three girls wore. Logan was glad that his sunglasses covered his line of sight as his eyes skimmed over the slight bulges of Kendall's arms covered by his long sleeved shirt.

The small boy snapped out of his daydream as he heard the usual dismissal leave the curly haired Jennifer's mouth. As the three girls sauntered away, the boys were given their daily dose of Camille, today dressed as a cheerleader. A harsh slap was placed to Kendall's right cheek as the method actress launched into her daily monologue.

"How could you with my mom in the hospital and my huge fight with my best friend, and my zit," the brunette declared dramatically, emphasising the small red spot on her usually flawless cheek.

With a slap to Kendall's unharmed cheek, causing the tall boy to recoil in pain, the overly dramatic girl headed off to her audience. The group didn't have time to recover from Camille's outburst before Carlos pointed out the Sims twins, two girls the boys had learnt to be wary off. This was because they reacted badly if you mixed up their names, which Carlos had on many occasions.

"Too risky, they get really angry if you mix up their names," James warned his younger friend, a hand placed against his chest to stop him walking straight up to the girls.

Placing his beloved helmet on his head, the Latino stepped out in front of the twins and addressed them in his normal manner. "Hello ladies,"

As usual the pair looked unimpressed by the hyper boys' greeting. They both removed their matching sunglasses and sent their signature glare at Carlos.

"What's my name?" The left twin asked raising her eyebrow, knowing the small boy would get it wrong. Carlos stuttered for a few seconds, ignoring the stop signals Kendall was making behind the girls' back.

"Eh Mandy,"

The left twin let out a grrr, as the pair gripped onto the small boys' shirt and shoved him back into the pool. Once they were happy that Carlos wouldn't be bothering them again, the pair left without acknowledging the three slightly smart boys.

"Sandy," Logan, James and Kendall chorused, before flopping back down onto their sun loungers.

"Why can't there be a nice sweet nice girl at the Palmwoods," Kendall said removing his sunglasses, revealing those bright green eyes to Logan's delight.

"Someone who's not crazy, or stuck up but still really hot," James added throwing his hands in the air.

"From North Carolina," Logan finished, not wanting to raise suspicion, even though he knew the others would accept him Logan was still scared to tell them he was gay, let alone in love with Kendall.

"Well it's not North Carolina but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here, let me show you your apartment," Bitters said as he walked the newcomers through the pool area.

A blonde girl of medium height stopped in the lobby doorway to admire the pool, for a second. James and Kendall couldn't help turning towards the newcomer, eyes scanning over her slightly athletic build. Logan shot a quick look at the blonde and held back the frown that threatened to wrinkle his forehead. Before he knew what was happening, James and Kendall had jumped up and slotted their glasses back onto their faces.

The smart boy remained seated, noticing Carlos at the edge of the pool, the same silly expression on his face as the other two, as the pretty girl walked past, shooting them a smile and a hey.

Carlos climbed out of the pool as they continued to watch the blonde walk round the corner. As soon as she had disappeared the three love struck boys began to wrestle a series of "she's mine," spilling from their lips. Logan stayed seated watching as the blonde who held his heart, ran off to chase yet another girl.

The smart boy sat there for a few minutes, his mind mulling over the events of the last half hour, only to be interrupted by his phone vibrating against his leg. Pulling the small object from his pocket, Logan read the text from Gustavo. **Dogs here now.** Logan shook his head at how his boss spoke to them, but wearily raised himself off the lounger to hunt down his love struck friends.

It wasn't hard to find them as they were situated in front of Bitters' desk begging the large man for information, a queue of guests behind them.

"Guys, come on Gustavo wants us at the studio," Logan said, arms in front of his chest as they turned towards him, each giving him a puppy dog look.

Logan would have usually given into the looks, especially Kendall's but today he wasn't in the mood so he simply settled for setting his lips into a thin line. Finally realising that their looks wouldn't work on the small boy, the three of them hung their heads and trudged out of the lobby towards Roccque Records.

Logan's bad morning got even worse when they arrived at Roccque Records and were informed by their angry boss that today they would be singing a love song. The same dreamy look appeared on their faces from earlier and it was obvious that the three boys were daydreaming about new blonde at the Palmwoods.

James was the first to break out of his daydream and declare the new girl as his. It didn't take long for the others to join in and soon a fight broke out among them. Logan stood there scuffing his shoe against the floor as Freight Train stepped in to break the boys up. Freight Train ushered the three fighting boys into the sound booth, the smart boy shuffling along behind, his head drooping towards the floor.

Usually when they stood in the sound booth, Logan would be as close to Kendall as possible, sneaking quick glances at the blonde as he sang. Today however, the small boy stood beside James, the smell of Cuda filling his nostrils. If people had looked closely enough though, they would have spotted the disappointment that flitted across Kendall's face when he noticed the small boy standing next to James.

The first rehearsal was going fine until James started sneezing. This quickly angered Gustavo who ordered Kelly to take the pretty boy to stop him sneezing so he could sing. The young assistant reached past Logan and grabbed the tall boy, quickly yanking him out of the booth and towards a solution. This left Logan alone with Kendall and Carlos, the smaller boy playing with the strap of his helmet, having noticed the uncomfortable silence.

Gustavo wasn't happy with the song as it was so he dismissed the boys until he had fixed it. This of course caused a series of joyous outburst from the blonde and the tan boy. Logan stayed quiet, as Kendall hopped into Freight Train's arms ready to be transported back to the Palmwoods. The pair went off, leaving Logan behind, staring intently at the floor as he wandered back to their apartment.

When he arrived back at the Palmwoods, the brunette walked past the pool area, spotting Kendall and Carlos behind a bush spying on the new girl who sat on one of the loungers sipping a smoothie and reading a script. Shaking his head, the smart boy headed back to 2J, intent on doing some of their excess school work.

Kendall had spotted Logan as he walked through the lobby pausing to observe the actions of him and Carlos before walking back towards their apartment. He let out an inaudible sigh, his attention being brought back to the situation at hand by the excited boy beside him waving a copy of one of Mama Knight's magazines under his nose.

"According to your mom's magazine, 75% of women are attracted to the bad boy type," Kendall read, shaking his head at the ridiculous statistic.

"I call the bad boy type," Carlos whispered before ducking behind the bush and reappearing dressed all in black, sunglasses and bandana included.

"That won't matter as 100% of women like men with British accents," Kendall said reading from the page. He quickly dismissed the idea; he would never be able to pull off a British accent. Other ideas such as sexy fireman, brooding loner and jolly pastry chef were quickly dismissed with the blonde choosing to be himself.

Back in 2J, Logan sat at the dinner table attempting to finish his chemistry work but found himself thinking of a certain blonde. It had been a year since that magical day Kendall had saved Logan from the school's bullies, taking him home and helping him fix his model, spending half the night working on it whilst the smart boy slept.

Ever since then, Logan's feelings had grown and he couldn't get enough of the blonde boy. He relished in every moment they spent together, his heart racing and palm growing sweaty. He'd almost had a heart attack when they were confined in the smallest supply closet ever; listening to the Jennifer's threaten Bitters. He could of jumped for joy when Kendall opened the door and allowed them to tumble into the hallway. If they had stayed in any longer, with Kendall's crotch pressed against the small of his back, then Logan would have had a big problem to try and hide.

Shaking himself out of his memories, Logan let out a sad sigh when he remembered what the tall boy was up to at this very moment. He should have been used to it by now, considering how long they had been in LA but each time was another blow to his heart, telling him Kendall wasn't interested in some unconfident bookworm like himself.

Logan pushed every thought of the blonde away, his hands shaking and sweaty as he tried to refocus on the work in front of him. He knew that if he hadn't of completed it by the time Kendall came home then he would never get it finished. Gripping his pencil tightly, the pale boy focused on the papers in front of him. It only took a few minutes until the boy was lost in the world of chemistry.

He was so engrossed with his work that he couldn't help but let out a girlish shriek when he heard the front door slam. Clutching a hand to his chest, Logan looked up to spot Carlos walking into the kitchen dressed all in black and leather. The smaller boy wasn't his usual cheery self and that was obvious by the way he slammed the cupboards shut.

"What's the matter with you?" Logan asked his heart beat slowly returning to normal.

"Jo told him she didn't like bad boys," Kendall's voice floated over from where he was slouched on the couch, his voice surprising Logan.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh as his Latino friend stomped over to the couch and plopped down on Kendall's stomach, the breath whooshing out of the blonde. The tall boy pushed Carlos off and moved over, giving the raven haired boy some space.

Watching the pair, Logan realised it had been a long time since him and Kendall had done anything like that. It was mostly his fault because he couldn't control his body's reaction to being in close proximity to the blonde but it was also partly Kendall's fault for looking like he did and treating Logan in a way that made him feel special.

Logan hadn't noticed how silent Kendall and Carlos were until the Latino burst out with his latest idea to woo Jo.

"I'm gonna sing her song," Carlos was practically bouncing in his seat, waiting for Kendall and Logan's reactions.

A small smirk appeared on the blondes' face, "No I'm going to sing her song." Kendall declared his long legs tensing as he prepared himself for a fight.

The pair scrabbled for the door, Carlos shouting back, "Come help me Logan,"

The smart boy smiled as he raised himself away from the table, his work forgotten on the surface as he followed Carlos and Kendall down to the pool area. Deep down, Logan wanted Carlos to woo Jo with his singing skills, meaning Logan could keep hoping that Kendall would one day love him back. Placing a small smile on his face, Logan walked into the pool area to see Carlos manhandling Guitar Dude towards a ledge.

"Here I am, there you are, why does it seem so far," Carlos sang the opening lines of their new song, as Guitar Dude gently strummed his guitar.

Just as the small boy was about to continue, Kendall came out of nowhere, knocking the tan boy flying and continuing the song himself. By this time everyone at the pool was watching the boy sing and Logan couldn't help but pretend Kendall was singing to him.

His hopes were shattered when Jo walked out onto her balcony, smiling politely as the blonde continued to sing. No one else at the pool noticed this but Logan did and he couldn't help but feel his heart break as Kendall smiled brightly up at the girl in front of him. Just as Logan considered going back up to the apartment, Carlos saved the day by pushing the blonde aside, his voice seamlessly fitting back into the song.

The pair struggled as the song sped up, their voices jumbling together until the words were unrecognisable. Luckily Jo decided to interrupt before the pair embarrassed themselves anymore.

"Hey, HEY!" Jo shouted holding her hands up, ignoring the kiss Kendall blew her, "Great song but you should know I have a boyfriend back home, but we can still be friends right," she finished completely oblivious to the looks the boys were giving her.

Logan had never seen Kendall look so disappointed and felt bad for the happiness he felt spread through his body. Jo went back into her apartment, leaving a dejected Kendall and Carlos stood under her balcony. Carlos was the first to move away, heading over to the smart boy as soon as he spotted him. Placing a reassuring hand on the smaller boys' shoulder, Logan turned and headed back towards to 2J before Kendall could reach them.

He didn't bother waiting for the sad pair as he rode ahead in the elevator, the air conditioned car cooling his heated skin. Logan let out the breath he had been holding as he walked towards 2J. What he wasn't expecting though was to see Kendall and Carlos waiting patiently by the door. That's when he remembered he was the only one with keys today.

Opening the door, Logan chucked his keys onto the counter, heading straight to the room him and Kendall shared. He didn't even notice James laid on the couch, sleeping off the effects of the shot Dr Hollywood gave him.

Logan slammed the door behind him, not caring if anyone was following behind him. Carlos raised an eyebrow at the actions of his smart friend. Carlos had never seen Logan like that and he was worried for the smart boy. When he looked over at Kendall the blonde just shrugged his shoulders and raised one of his bushy eyebrows before dropping down onto James' legs.

Logan slumped against his door, too emotionally drained to care about making it to his bed. Years of unshed tears began to slide down his cheeks, wetting the material of his shirt. He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs, not wanting to alert the other boys of what he was doing. As his mind replayed the events of today, sobbing harder as years of days exactly like this one ran through his mind. The girls' faces were a blur but the look on Kendall's face when he saw them, forever engraved into the smart boys' mind.

One particularly hard sob racked Logan's body and the sound managed to escape the barrier of his hand. The small boy paused for a moment to make sure nobody had heard him. In the living room, Kendall was still sat on James' legs, the pretty boy refusing to move when he heard a noise from their room. Once he heard it again, this time slightly muffled, the blonde decided to investigate.

Removing himself from the brunettes' legs, the tall boy made his way over to the room him and Logan shared. Twisting the door knob, Kendall was surprised to find the door locked, they never locked their door. Putting his ear to the door, Kendall listened to the sound of muffled sobs behind the wood.

"Logan," Kendall called past the wood, twisting the handle once more. The sobs stopped, only small sniffles now emitting from behind the door.

"Logie," Kendall tried again, knowing Logan hated the nickname.

The blonde heard the lock slide back and the door slowly slid open. Taking a tentative step into the room, Kendall saw Logan sat on his bed, back towards the tall boy. It was obvious to the taller boy that the smart boy had been crying by the balled up tissue that sat on the floor by Logan's foot.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked moving to sit by the small boy on the bed.

Logan felt the bed dip beside him and a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but flinch at the sound of Kendall's voice, jumping up from the bed and moving to his desk, his eyes downturned, the floor looking more interesting at the moment.

"Logie, your scaring me," The tall boy couldn't help but feel bad, how did he not notice that Logan was sad.

Hearing the nickname that he hated when used by anyone but Kendall was the last straw for the smart boy. Feeling a switch inside him flick, Logan did everything to control his breathing but couldn't stop the harsh rise and fall of his chest.

"Am I ok, do I fucking look okay," Logan shouted, surprising the blonde with his outburst. The smaller boy wasn't usually one to curse so it was a surprise when he dropped the f-bomb.

"Do you know how hard it's been today, watching you throw yourself at Jo like some cheap whore, like you have all those other girls over the years." Logan could feel some tears slipping down his cheeks but was too angry to care.

"Are you jealous because you wanted them for yourself, all you had to do is say. I would of willingly helped you." Kendall retorted, anger slowly building, he didn't know what Logan's problem but he would be damned if he was going to stand there and be shouted out.

"You fucking idiot, don't you get it, I didn't want them, I want you," Logan turned away from the blonde, burying his head in his hands as he let the sobs rack his body.

Kendall didn't know what to say. Was Logan saying what he thinks he was saying?

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, taking a tentative step towards the sobbing brunette.

Logan let out a little huff. "It means I've been in love with you for the past seven years but your too fucking caught up chasing anything in a skirt to notice," Logan let out a long breath, tiny sobs running through his body.

To say Kendall was shocked was an understatement. Walking closer to the small boy, Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder and gently spun him round, his own heart breaking when he saw Logan's tearstained face. Cupping the smart boys' cheek, the tall boy leant down and pressed his forehead against Logan's.

"I never knew you felt like that," The blonde said a shaky breath leaving his lips. "I got these feelings for you and I couldn't work out what they were, but last year when I saw you on the floor and Mark standing over you it clicked, I love you Logan Mitchell and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kendall drew in a long breath, the silence unbearable between the two.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Slowly raising his head up, the brunette looked up to see tears in Kendall's eyes. Kendall's heart couldn't help but skip a beat as Logan looked up at him with wide red rimmed eyes, tear tracks staining his creamy cheeks.

"You mean it?" Logan hiccupped.

Instead of answering the small boy, Kendall leant forward and pressed their lips together. Sparks shot through his body as Logan's soft full lips moved against his. They were exactly how the blonde had always thought they felt.

The pair broke apart for air, goofy smiles plastered across their faces. "I love you Logie," Kendall said his thumb running over Logan's smooth cheek.

"I love you too Kendy," Logan replied leaning up and pressing their lips together once more.

The loved up pair were too engrossed on each other to notice Carlos and James stood at the door, smiling at their friends.


	3. Kiss hand on the hand

**Kissing **

**Pairing: ****Kendall and Logan**

**Summary: ****Kendall and Logan work out what each kiss in their relationship means. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Kiss on the hand- I adore you -Jo says some hurtful things to Logan and Kendall comforts him. **

Kendall couldn't have been happier; it had been a month since he had admitted his feelings for Logan, his heart bursting when the smart boy reciprocated them. The pair had been inseparable since but there was still one thing nagging in the back of Kendall's mind. He hadn't taken Logan on a date, any spare time they got was spent with James and Carlos and the blonde felt bad.

Luckily for the tall boy, Gustavo had given the boys the weekend off claiming his was sick of the sight of them, much to Kendall's delight. Tonight he would give Logan the best night ever. Sitting on the bright orange couch in 2J, the blonde sat on his laptop planning his night out. Finding the number for Logan's favourite restaurant, Kendall booked a secluded table for two, with candles and romantic music, giving the pair as much privacy as they needed.

After their romantic dinner, the tall boy planned for the pair to take a stroll along the beach before heading back to the Palmwoods and a warm cup of cocoa before heading off to bed to snuggle, the possibility of making Logan breakfast in bed not leaving Kendall's head.

Kendall felt himself smile as he looked over the night ahead of him. He knew Logan wouldn't be ready for anything and he wasn't about to pressure Logan into it and hurt the boy he loved. Kendall was willing to wait as long as it took for the small boy, knowing it would be worth it in the end. As said boy walked into the living room, Kendall quickly shut his laptop, smiling innocently at the brunette.

"Hey baby," Kendall said as Logan joined him on the couch, one arm snaking around the smart boys' waist.

"You're up to something," Logan stated as he leaned into Kendall's touch. It scared Kendall sometimes how Logan could tell what he was up to.

All Kendall did was smile, "Don't make any plans tonight," The blonde smiled pressing a kiss to Logan's hair before disappearing into the room they shared.

Watching the blonde walk away, Logan's mind went into overload, what had the tall boy planned. As he continued to think about what the blonde had said, Logan noticed Kendall walk out of their room in a pair of low riding swim trunks. Spotting his boyfriend staring the tall boy walked over and pressed a kiss to Logan's temple, smirking when the small boy held onto his wrist.

Pulling the tall boy back, Logan smashed their lips together, his hand still gripping Kendall's wrist. Their lips moved smoothly against each others, Logan eagerly granting Kendall access when he licked at the seam of the small boys' lips. Not wanting to push the smart boy, Kendall let his hand tangle in Logan's hair, raven locks feeling like silk on his hand. When the need for air became apparent, the boys pulled away, their foreheads resting against each others.

"I love you Logan," Kendall said, his bangs tickling Logan's forehead.

"I love you too Kendall," Logan replied a goofy smile spreading across his face. No matter how many times Kendall told him he loved him, it still felt like the first time, sparks shooting through the smart boys' entire body.

Kendall pulled away from the brunette before he lost all control. Running his thumb over the pout Logan had, Kendall smiled before turning and heading towards the pool. Logan sat on the couch and watched as his boyfriend left, the kiss they just shared replaying in his head, all thoughts of what Kendall had planned out of the way.

Knowing that he had the apartment to himself for a few hours, Logan decided he would start reading his new book. Collecting the object from his bedroom, Logan laid down on his stomach across the orange couch, something he wouldn't have been able to do if Carlos was home. Flicking to the first page the smart boy began to read, losing himself in the story.

Half an hour had passed and Logan was slowly losing his concentration on the book in front of him. Placing the book on the floor, Logan turned his body slightly as he turned the TV on, cartoons immediately appearing on the screen. It was obvious who the last person to watch the TV was. Flicking through the channels, the brunette settled on a medical documentary of some sort, averting his eyes from the screen at some points.

Even though his dream was to be a doctor, Logan soon found himself getting bored of the documentary. Shutting the TV off, the smart boy sat and contemplated what to do between now and the time Kendall returned. Coming up with nothing, Logan's brain went back to the blondes' earlier comment. Why shouldn't he make plans tonight? Did Kendall plan on them taking the next step? Sure they had made out a few times with wandering hands but they had never done anything serious and Logan wasn't sure if he was ready.

As his thoughts began to blur, Logan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw **1 new message from Kendall. **The brunette had a feeling he knew what the message said, smiling when he opened it. **Logie bear, come down to the pool. I miss you. Love Kendy xx. **He didn't know why but Logan couldn't bring himself to say no to the boy.

**Be down in a minute. Love you, Logie xx.** As the message sent, Logan did something he had only started doing since him and Kendall got together. Standing in front of the full length mirror James had stuck to the wall, Logan assessed his look. His hair was lightly gelled into his usual faux hawk, creamy skin glowing with happiness, full lips smooth and plump. Logan let out a gasp as he remembered he was going to the pool.

Rushing into the room he shared with Kendall, the small boy quickly changed out of his blue button up shirt and jeans into a pair of green swim trunks. Knowing it would make his boyfriend super happy when he saw it; Logan moved over to Kendall's dresser and pulled out one of his shirts, not caring if it didn't match his shorts. Running his hands over the material of the blondes' shirt, the smart boy smiled at the feeling of the tall boys' shirt against his skin.

Walking out of his room, Logan grabbed his phone before heading off to meet his incredible boyfriend. Knowing Kendall would complain about missing him if he took any longer, the smart boy took the stairs, reaching the lobby before the elevator did. Walking out to the pool area, Logan stopped in his tracks when he saw Jo sat on the sun lounger next to Kendall, her shirt undone to reveal her teeny tiny bikini.

Keeping his place by the doors, Logan watched as Jo flicked her hair over her shoulder and stuck her chest out; as she let out the fakest laugh the smart boy had ever heard. Logan felt a sense of possessiveness as he watched the blondes. Walking towards the pair, Logan bit back the smirk that threatened to spread across his features as Kendall spotted him. As the smart boy moved closer, he noticed Kendall's smile widen, obviously he had noticed that the smart boy was wearing his shirt.

Instead of sitting on the end of the sun lounger where there was space, Logan sat on Kendall's legs, ignoring the tall boys' raised eyebrow. Jo had gone silent when Logan arrived and now just sat staring at the pair.

"What took you so long," Kendall asked his arms wrapping around the small boys' waist.

"Couldn't decide what to wear," Logan replied gesturing to his outfit.

The blonde grinned, "That's my shirt," He said nuzzling his nose in the brunettes' shoulder.

"I know, all mine are dirty," Logan lied. The blonde knew his boyfriend was lying but didn't say anything, loving how the short boy looked in his clothes.

Jo had been silent throughout the entire exchange but her eyes never left Kendall and where his hands moved on Logan. The smart boy couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Jo had stopped talking, she had even done her shirt up. The three of them sat in silence for a while, Logan resting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I'm gonna get a drink, want one?" Kendall asked, breaking Logan out of his thoughts.

"Yes please," Logan answered tilting his head back to peck Kendall on the lips.

The blonde looked at Jo who shook her head. Pressing one more kiss to Logan's temple, Kendall untangled himself from the small boy and headed off to get their drinks. After watching his boyfriend walk away, Logan turned around and smiled at Jo but received a glare in return.

"What's so special about you," Jo said venomously, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the brunette.

"I don't understand," Logan said shaking his head in confusion, unsure of what she was on about.

Jo laughed, "The smart one doesn't understand," she laughed again shaking her hair over her shoulders, "What have you got that I haven't to make Kendall want you so much,"

Logan lowered his head, covering the blush that came to his cheeks.

"I...I...I don't know," Logan stuttered, he didn't know what Kendall saw in him but he believed the blonde loved him.

"You're worthless," Jo spat "Why would Kendall want to be with a puny untalented maggot like you. You can't sing you can't dance. The only good thing about you is your ability to do back flips; it means Kendall can fuck you in any position while he thinks of me,"

The smart boy blushed when Jo mentioned sex but as her words resounded in his ears he felt tears stinging his eyes.

Knowing that she had got to the small boy, Jo turned so her body faced the pool. She couldn't help but smile as Logan ran past her, back into the lobby. Her plan was coming along nicely. Looking over she spotted Kendall making his way back two smoothies in his hands.

"Where's Logan," Kendall asked placing the drinks in front of him on the sun lounger.

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling good so he went back to the apartment." Jo replied, her shirt magically undoing itself.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on him, it was nice talking to you Jo," Kendall said placing the smoothies on the end of her sun lounger, "Why don't you share the smoothies with Camille," He continued as he spotted the method actress.

Quickly making his way to 2J, Kendall was surprised when he entered the apartment and found it empty. Logan must have gone to bed for a nap, the blonde left him hoping the smart boy was feeling better for later. Deciding on taking a shower before his date with Logan, the tall boy headed towards the bathroom. As he passed the bedroom him and Logan shared he heard muffled whimpers. Opening the door, Kendall spotted a Logan shaped lump in his bed.

Moving quickly to his bed, Kendall sat down, noticing the figure tensing under the covers. Wrapping his hand around the top of the cover, Kendall pulled it down slowly revealing a sight which made his heart break. Clutching his pillow tightly to his chest was Logan, hair ruffled from being under the covers, eyes rimmed red and bloodshot, tears staining his creamy cheeks, lips slightly parted as he let out tiny whimpers and snivels.

"Logie," Kendall said placing a hand on the smaller boys' shoulder.

At hearing his nickname, sobs racked the smart boys' body. The blonde for once didn't know what to do.

"Logan, Logan, LOGAN!" Kendall repeated; his hand never leaving the brunettes' shoulder, shouting the last one, making the brunette look at him.

The short boy moved so he was sat facing the blonde but made sure there was a distance.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong," Kendall said his hand stretching towards the boy. He couldn't help but feel hurt when Logan flinched away from his touch.

"Why are you with me?" The brunette asked, taking the tall boy by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you with me, I can't sing, I can't dance, the only thing I'm good at is back flips." Logan replied not being able to hold back the tears.

"Why are you saying this?" Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because I'm worthless and don't deserve you." Logan sobbed, the tears coming thick and fast. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his body rocking slightly.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" By now Kendall was furious, who dared tell his Logie that he didn't deserve him. He lowered his tone and sat back on the bed when he saw how worried Logan looked.

"J...J...Jo," Logan whimpered causing the blondes' eyes to bug out of his head.

The blonde had heard enough. Reaching over as slowly as possible as not to scare Logan, Kendall pressed their lips together. Pulling away the tall boy stormed out of the apartment to find Jo, shower now forgotten.

Taking the stairs instead of the elevator wanting to find Jo as quickly as possible, the blonde stormed through the lobby, out to the pool spotting Jo sat on the same lounger as earlier, chatting with Camille. Kendall spotted James and Carlos on the other side of the pool, forcing himself to smile when they waved.

The tall boy took a few breaths to try and calm himself before walking over to the girls. However that plan slipped from his mind as he listened to Jo laugh.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He demanded, his tone of voice causing the girls to stare at him in shock. Camille held a hand to her mouth; she had never heard Kendall talk like that.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, looking at the tall boy from under her eyelashes.

"I mean, who the fuck do you think you are telling Logan that he is worthless and undeserving of my love," Kendall shouted, not caring who heard. He spotted James and Carlos making their way over. He could tell the pair were shocked.

"I never said anything like that," Jo answered, she didn't think the smart boy had the balls to grass on her.

"Well that's bullshit, why else would Logan be upstairs crying his eyes out as he tells me." Kendall clenched his fists. Jo was so lucky he didn't hit girls.

"I promise you I never said that, Logan must be making it up." She stood as she said this, placing a hand on the tall boys' arm. The blonde jerked away, her touch repulsing him.

"Don't fucking lie to me. He told me you said he couldn't sing or dance and that he didn't deserve me," By now a crowd had gathered.

"Well they aren't his strengths," Jo held back her smile as she said this.

The blonde let out an angry breath. "He already gets enough shit from Gustavo and Mr X and then you have to tell him it. You're nothing but a vicious bitch who is jealous that Logan got me and you didn't. Even if I didn't before I especially wouldn't want to go out with a lying vindictive whore like you."

And with that Kendall turned and walked away from the shocked girl. Hearing a slap, Kendall paused and turned to watch Camille push Jo into the pool. He would have to thank her for that later.

Deciding he needed time to cool down, Kendall pressed the button for the elevator, tapping his foot as he waited for it to arrive. When the doors slid open, Kendall stepped in, jabbing at the button for the second floor. As the car made its way up, the blonde took calming breaths knowing that he couldn't go back to Logan angry.

When the doors opened, the tall boy made his way back to the apartment, realising he had left the door open when he left. Stepping into the apartment, the blondes' eyes quickly scanned the living room, heading towards his bedroom when he was happy nothing had changed.

Walking into the bedroom, Kendall was glad to see that Logan had stopped crying and now was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Sitting next to his boyfriend, the tall boy reached out and grasped the small boys' hand. The smart boy turned his head, staring at his him with wide brown eyes.

"Hey," Kendall said softly, his thumb rubbing against the soft skin of Logan's knuckles. The small boys sits up, his legs crossed but his body is still turned away from the tall boy.

Kendall hates seeing Logan like this so he does the one thing he can think of. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the brunette's knuckles. He could feel Logan staring at him as he pressed another kiss to the soft skin but didn't look up in case he scared Logan.

Pulling back, the blonde looked into the dark brown orbs of his love, glad Logan didn't pull away from him.

"Where'd you go?" Logan asked in a small voice. When the blonde had stormed out earlier, he was scared Jo's words were coming true but he couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster as he looked into those bright emerald eyes which held love and concern.

"I went to confront Jo about what she said," Kendall replied, leaning over to grip Logan's free hand.

The smart boy gasped, he couldn't believe that Kendall would do that. Shifting his body so he was facing the blonde, Logan looked down at their intertwined hands, Kendall's thumbs rubbing against his knuckles.

"Why'd you do that?" Logan asked, wanting to hear Kendall say the words he longed to hear.

"I did it because I love you more than anything in the world and I couldn't stand to see you so upset over something that is completely untrue." The blonde leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of the small boys' hand.

"Logie, you're not worthless, you're fucking amazing," Kendall turned the pale boys' hand over and placed a kiss to his palm.

"You're an amazing singer," Kiss on his little finger

"You're an amazing dancer," Kiss on his middle finger

"I am amazed every time you do a back flip," Kiss on the thumb

"You're smile makes me smile," A kiss on the other palm

"You have the cutest dimples when you smile," Logan blushed as Kendall pressed a kiss to the back of his left hand.

"I can't help but be blown away by your brains," A kiss to his other little finger

"I love how you always worry about our plans," A kiss to his middle finger

"I love how you're always willing to help your friends no matter how crazy our plans are." A kiss to his thumb.

Logan went to speak but was stopped when Kendall held a hand up.

"I love you so much Logan and I don't want you to forget it," The blonde said looking into Logan's eyes. Kendall wasted no time in leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Logan's lips.

When they pulled away the tall boy noticed tears flowing down the smart boys' cheeks. Rubbing the tears away with his thumb, Kendall leant forward and placed a kiss to Logan's lips.

"You okay now?" Kendall asked his forehead pressed against Logan's. The small boy nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Come on get up, we're going out tonight," Kendall said pulling Logan to his feet.

The smart boy didn't bother resisting as the blonde dragged him out of their room to the bathroom in the kitchen. Shutting the door after him, Kendall left Logan to shower as he went back to their en suite. Picking out his clothes for tonight, Kendall walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The tall boy went over the plans for tonight in his head while he shampooed his hair.

By the time he was done showering, Kendall was sure Logan would be in their room getting ready. Drying himself off, the blonde dried his hair; his bangs covering his forehead before he pulled on a pair of fresh boxers. Pulling on his favourite pair of black skinny jeans, Kendall leant over and grabbed his dark blue shirt. Doing the buttons up one by one, the blonde smiled to himself as he thought of Logan's reaction to his plans.

Once he was dressed, Kendall stuck his head round the door and scanned over the bedroom, exiting the bathroom when he confirmed Logan wasn't around. Slipping his feet into a pair of Vans, the tall boy walked out into the living room, his breath hitching in his throat as he spotted Logan sat on the couch. The smart boy was wearing a lavender dress shirt, a striped tie, black jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was freshly gelled and he gave Kendall his trademark half smile.

Intertwining their fingers, Kendall led the short boy out of the apartment and towards the Big Time Rush mobile. The drive to the restaurant was filled with Logan asking where they were heading with Kendall just shaking his head, refusing to answer his boyfriend. The smart boy let his mouth fall open when they pulled up outside his favourite restaurant.

As soon as the pair entered the building they were ushered towards one of the most secluded tables they had to offer. Logan's mouth felt his mouth fall open for the second time in ten minutes as he took in the candles on the table, a single rose held in a vase in the middle of the table.

Kendall smiled as he led his boyfriend to the table. Pulling his chair out, Kendall couldn't help but smile as he studied Logan's face. The smart boys' eyes scanned every inch of the surface in front of him, a light pink dusting across his cheeks from the warmth, mouth parted slightly in amazement.

Leaning forward the tall boy grabbed Logan's hand. "I adore you," He said placing a kiss to the back of Logan's hand, smiling as the pale boy flushed red.

The rest of their date went amazingly and Kendall loved every minute of it. He hadn't been able to hold back his laugh at the look on Logan's face when he said they were going to walk on the beach. Even though it was probably one of the most cheesy things ever, Kendall had to admit that walking along the beach hand in hand with Logan was one of the best things he had ever done.

Noticing the small boy looked tired, the blonde offered him a piggy back ride which the pale boy gladly accepted. Once Logan was comfortable on his back, Kendall began the short walk back to the Palmwoods, his arms holding Logan in place.

Arriving back at 2J, the blonde decided on skipping the cocoa, due to the half asleep boy on his back. Heading into their room, Kendall placed Logan on his bed, removing the small boys' shoes and socks. The covers hadn't been pulled back up from earlier so it wasn't hard to manoeuvre Logan under them. Removing his own shoes and socks, Kendall climbed in next to his boyfriend, the smart boy immediately moulding himself to the tall boy.

Pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead, Kendall whispered, "I love you," before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's note: Kendall and Logan's outfits are from when they performed on the Today show when they released their album. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	4. Kiss on the ear

**Kissing **

**Pairing: **** Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: ****Logan and Kendall work out what each kiss in their relationship means. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Kiss on the ear- You're my everything- Logan lets' Kendall know what he means to him **

The envelope shook in Kendall's hands as he walked over to the orange couch. The logo of his driving instructor's company leered out at him from the paper, causing beads of sweat to gather at the back of his neck. Shakily tearing the envelope open, the blonde began to unfold the letter within when Logan walked into the room, his eyes lighting up when he spotted the taller boy.

"Hey baby." He said making his way over to Kendall; he couldn't help but notice the way the blonde stuffed the letter in his hands under the cushions.

"Hey," Kendall purred pulling the small boy onto his lap.

The brunette couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body when Kendall spoke. Wrapping his arms around the taller boys' neck, Logan leant forward and sealed their lips together. Even though they had kissed plenty of times, Kendall still felt sparks shoot through his body. Sliding his lips smoothly over Logan's, the blonde brought his hand up to run along the sensitive skin of the smart boys' lower back.

Licking at the seam of his boyfriends' lips, Kendall smiled into the kiss when he was easily granted access. Mapping out all of the small boys' sensitive spots, Kendall moved his hand that was placed on Logan's lower back up, until it rested lightly against the pale boys' ribs. Pressing lightly against Logan's ribs, Kendall couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when Logan broke the kiss to try and break away from the tall boy.

The blonde smiled as he continued his assault on Logan's sides, knowing that the smart boy was extremely ticklish.

"Kendall stop," Logan managed to get out between gasps, the blonde needed to stop.

The tall boy didn't bother listening to his boyfriend as he leaned forward and sealed their lips together once more. Still tickling the pale boys' sides, Kendall's tongue prodded against the corner of Logan's lip attempting to gain access. The smart boy kept his lips firmly together, his hands pressed against Kendall's chest.

Hearing the apartment door open, Logan pushed away from the taller boy, turning his head to see who had entered. The brunette spotted Mama Knight standing in the kitchen and quickly removed himself from Kendall's lap, much to the blondes' dismay. Ignoring the tall boys' protests, Logan made his way into the kitchen to help Mama Knight put the groceries away.

Grabbing the letter from under the cushions, Kendall made his way into the room him and Logan shared. The blondes' palms began to get sweaty as he nervously unfolded the letter. For the past four months, he had been spending an hour every week in a marked car shouting to the world that he was a learner driver. The blonde boy was a good driver when the instructor was in the car with him, knowing that they could take control of the car when they chose to, but that completely changed when he went out to practice with Logan.

The smart boy had offered to help the blonde practice between lessons, driving them to empty car parks before swapping seats with his boyfriend. That's when everything went wrong. No matter how good a driver Kendall thought he was, he was proven wrong whenever he attempted to drive in front of Logan. The blonde couldn't help but get more frustrated with every mistake he made; the small smile Logan gave him each time making him feel even more of a failure.

He didn't want Logan to think of him as a failure so receiving the letter worried the blonde. Kendall Knight was never nervous which made him the perfect choice as the leader of the group but reading the date of his driving test made him nervous. What if he failed and Logan left him because he couldn't drive and the smart boy didn't want to be his chauffeur.

Kendall chucked the letter on to his desk before slumping onto the chair. Placing his head in his hands, Kendall couldn't help but shudder as he thought about Logan's reaction if he failed. The blonde thought he would rather die than watch disappointment flood Logan's features. A knock at the door interrupted the tall boys' thoughts and he hastily shoved the letter into the first drawer he could find.

Spinning round in his chair, Kendall couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he spotted Logan at the door. However that smile dropped just as quickly as it arrived when the smart boy shook the Big Time Rush mobile's keys at him. The blonde mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten, today was the day when Logan would drive him somewhere and help him practice.

Lifting his now weary limbs from the chair, the tall boy followed Logan out of their bedroom to the living room.

"We're going to go practice," Logan told Mama Knight as Kendall grabbed the Highway Code off the dining table.

The brunette shot Kendall a smile before he headed out of the apartment, the blonde reluctantly following him. The elevator ride was silent but that wasn't unusual when they went out. Logan always thought that it was Kendall putting himself into the right mind frame but really the blonde was just thinking of an excuse to get out of driving before they reached the car.

He never managed to think of a believable excuse by the time they reached the car so he began to prepare himself for the failure that was bound to come. Most of the time, Kendall and Logan chatted about random things such as Katie's latest money earning plan, but today the blonde boy was silent for the entire ride.

"Kendall, we're here," Logan said, shaking said boys' shoulder lightly.

The feeling of the smart boys' hand on his shoulder broke the blonde out of his thoughts. Kendall sent a small smile towards his boyfriend before climbing out of the car. Instead of walking around the front of the car which he usually did because it was faster, Kendall walked around the back of the car to avoid the hand Logan normally placed on his arm before climbing into the drivers' seat.

Adjusting the seat to fit his needs, Kendall fixed the mirrors to his liking. Even though he tried to make this last as long as possible, the blonde soon found his hand moving towards the ignition. Logan could tell his boyfriend was stalling so he reached out and placed what he thought was a comforting hand on the blondes' arm. He didn't expect Kendall to flinch away from his touch. Feeling slightly hurt, Logan pulled his hand back and let it rest in his lap, waiting for Kendall to start the car.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Kendall let his hand twist the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life. Gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, the blonde began to reverse out of the parking space Logan had pulled into. He managed to get halfway out of the car park when a loud blaring noise made him slam on the brakes.

Turning round in his seat, Kendall sent a glare towards the car blocking his exit. It didn't seem to have an effect on the driver, some snobby looking man with a younger blonde woman in the passenger seat. Mistress, Kendall thought to himself as he moved forward; why else would they be in an empty parking lot.

When the car passed, the blonde took a breath before starting the process again, his palms clammy against the steering wheel. When he successfully completed the manoeuvre, Kendall couldn't hold back the shout of joy he gave.

"Yes," he shouted raising his hands in the air.

Logan remained silent through this, turning his head to look at the trees surrounding the area while Kendall calmed down to carry out the next manoeuvre.

However this one didn't go as smoothly. Driving to the end of the marked parking spaces, Kendall envisioned himself at a busy junction. Pulling out to the right, Kendall didn't judge his distance when pulling out and had to swerve to miss one of the many lamp posts spotted around the car park.

The blonde couldn't help but slam his hand against the wheel, ignoring the pain that jolted up his arms.

"Just take your time," Logan's voice cut through the silence. Kendall jumped slightly; it was the first time the small boy had spoken since they arrived at the car park.

Looking over at the genius, the blonde was shocked to see hurt shimmering in his boyfriends' eyes. The tall boy smiled slightly at the pale boy; receiving no response, before he moved back into his original position.

Taking a breath, Kendall pictured himself at the junction again. Slowly the blonde drove the car forward, turning the wheel to the right as he moved. Yet again he had to swerve to avoid the lamp post. Turning the keys in the ignition, Kendall shut of the engine before letting out a frustrated breath.

A small hand appeared on his arm and the blonde turned to look at his small boyfriend. Logan smiled when Kendall faced him, wishing that the blonde boy wouldn't be so hard on himself. Looking into the smart boys' eyes, Kendall saw disappointment in the chocolate orbs instead of the worry that Logan tried to hide.

"Let's try again," Logan soothed rubbing his hand up and down Kendall's arm.

The blonde angrily jerked his arm out of Logan's touch, surprising the small boy. Gripping the door handle, Kendall thrust open the door before climbing out, slamming it behind him with such force Logan swayed slightly in his seat. Turning in his seat, Logan watched the blonde stalk off to the entrance of the car park, not once looking back.

Logan quickly scrabbled across the seats, ignoring the pain that shot through his body as the gear stick poked into his inner thigh. Thankful that Kendall left the keys in the ignition, Logan started the car and pulled out before following the same path his boyfriend took.

The blonde wasn't waiting for him outside the car park, so the smart boy began to follow the path they had taken from the Palmwoods, keeping his eyes peeled for Kendall. There was no sign of the blonde for the first five minutes of the journey and Logan began to worry. Luckily for him, he spotted the blonde walking slowly along the side of the road, head hanging down. The tall boy's movements were slow and it seemed to the pale boy that each step was an effort for Kendall.

Stepping on the gas, Logan made his way up to Kendall, unsurprised when the blonde didn't raise his head. Keeping his car on the same speed as the tall boys' steps, Logan watched his boyfriend.

"Kendall get in the car." Logan said, eyes darting from the road in front of him to the blonde.

Kendall didn't answer and just carried on walking, his pace speeding up slightly. The smart boy frowned, he knew the blonde could be stubborn but he didn't he would be this stubborn.

"Come on Kendall, just get in the car." Logan said letting his anger show. It was highly unusual of the smart boy to get angry but Kendall was starting to really piss him off.

Kendall carried on walking, ignoring the calls of his boyfriend who finally drove off with a "suit yourself," Dropping his head to look at the floor, Kendall carried on making his way back to the Palmwoods.

It took him nearly an hour to get back and all he wanted to do was sleep but he knew that wasn't going to happen when he spotted the Big Time Rush mobile in its usual parking space. Slowly making his way back to 2J, Kendall wearily opened the door, not surprised to see Logan sat on the sofa, arms crossed a frown marring his beautiful features.

He didn't want to a confrontation about what happened so Kendall just made his way to the room they shared, immediately knowing the smart boy was going to follow him.

He hadn't even sat on his bed when the door opened and Logan walked in, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"What the hell Kendall," Logan couldn't keep his outburst in any longer. Ever since he had driven off leaving Kendall to walk home, the smart boy had been worried out of his mind. He had to fight the urge to slap the blonde when he just looked at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kendall replied flopping back onto their bed.

"You don't wanna talk about it," Logan choked out, anger boiling in his stomach. How could Kendall act like nothing mattered?

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well tough, coz I do." Logan wasn't about to let this argument drop.

The blonde sighed as he sat up.

"You wanna talk about it, sure let's talk. I'm scared as hell that you are going to leave me if I fail anything because I'm Kendall Knight and I am supposed to be able to do anything but there this one fucking thing I can't do and I can see the disappointment in your eyes, every time I making a mistake." Kendall ranted now standing, his face slightly red from his outburst.

Logan was speechless; he didn't expect Kendall to be perfect at everything. Heck, he couldn't dance but Kendall still stayed with him because their relationship was based on something more than perfection.

"You think I'm that shallow that I would leave you if you failed at something. I love you more than anything in this world and you know it so I don't know why you are being so fucking stupid." Logan couldn't help but drop the f-bomb. How could Kendall believe something like this?

"So now you think I'm stupid." Kendall shouted.

Logan let out a breath. "I don't think you're stupid." He had to take a breath to force back the tears that sprung forward.

"But you just said it so it must be true."

"For fuck sake Kendall stop being so fucking stubborn." Logan cheeks turned red as he let the obscenities fall from his mouth. His breaths were shallow as he willed himself to calm down with no avail.

He felt his body recoil as Kendall moved forward, their shoulders brushing as the blonde stormed out of the room. A few moments passed before Logan heard the door to the apartment open and then slam shut.

Walking over to the desk in their room, Logan slumped into the chair his head falling into his hands. He took a few deep breaths, willing the tears that threatened to spill over away.

Pulling open the drawer to his left, Logan was shocked to see a letter lying on top of his journal. It was obviously the letter Kendall had been trying to hide earlier. Pulling the paper out of the drawer, Logan unfolded the letter, his breath catching when he saw the logo of Kendall's driving company at the top of the page.

"Dear Mr Knight," Logan read, his eyes skimming over the text.

When he reached the middle of the letter, the smart boy couldn't help but gasp. Kendall's driving test was in three days. Now it was obvious why the blonde was so tetchy.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Logan refolded the letter and placed it back in the drawer. He couldn't help but feel bad, he hadn't meant to yell at the tall boy like he did but Kendall deserved it. He could of talked to the Logan about it but no he chose to bottle it up and then let it out when it got too much.

It had been three days since the incident in the car park and Kendall and Logan's argument. The pair hadn't talked since and the blonde had even taken to sleeping on the couch. It was evident on Logan's face that he didn't like the situation. Dark bags outlined Logan's usually bright chocolate orbs, his lopsided smile not even making an appearance when Carlos stuffed six hot dogs into his mouth at once.

Kendall looked even worse than the smart boy. His green eyes looked dull and lifeless, hair messy and uncombed, clothes constantly rumpled from sleeping on the couch. His eyes were always glued to the Highway Code, Mama Knight having to manhandle the guide from his hands at night, so the blonde could get some sleep.

It was the day of Kendall's driving test and as usual, Logan was the first one up, hating the empty space in the bed next to him. Walking out into the living room, the smart boy couldn't help but stop and stare at the blonde sleeping on the couch. It hurt not being able to talk or touch Kendall at all. He wished the blonde would talk to him but knew the tall boy was too stubborn to make the first move. Even though he knew that he could make the first move but was scared the tall boy would walk away from him.

Kendall woke to the smell of pancakes, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to be greeted the sight of Logan making pancakes. Sitting up, the blonde removed the cramps from his neck before standing and heading to the kitchen.

Sitting at the counter, Kendall watched the way his boyfriend moved about the kitchen gracefully. He wish he could just wrap the smart boy up in his arms and tell him everything was ok but he knew he couldn't do it, especially not today. It was the day of his test and to say Kendall was nervous was an understatement.

Turning around Logan nearly dropped the plate he was holding when he saw Kendall sat at the counter. With a shaky hand, Logan placed the plate in front of the blonde before turning back and adding more batter into the pan. The tall boy just sat there for a few moments watching Logan cook another batch of pancakes, quickly stuffing his face with pancakes when Logan turned around.

The tall boy only managed to eat half of the food in front of him before he ran to the bathroom and promptly threw it all back up. The smart boy pushed his own plate away as he listened to Kendall retching, desperately wanting to follow the blonde and comfort him, but stopped himself scared he would be pushed away.

Kendall slowly made his way out of the bathroom, towards the bedroom aware of Logan's eyes watching his every movement. The tall boy slumped onto their bed, inhaling the smell of Logan that lingered on the sheets. Even though all he wanted to do was curl up under the sheets and inhale the fresh scent of Logan, the tall boy knew he had to get ready for his test.

Walking to his closet, Kendall searched through his clothes finally settling on a black long sleeved shirt and red checked flannel shirt. Black skinny jeans covered his long legs and the blonde wasted no time in slipping his feet into his favourite Vans. Running his hands through his messy hair, Kendall didn't bother looking himself over in the mirror before heading back out of their room.

Carlos and James were up and seated at the counter, the Latino polishing off his half eaten pancakes. Logan sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the screen but the tall boy could tell he wasn't really paying it any attention. Smiling nervously at the two eating, Kendall made his way out of the apartment; down to the one thing he had been dreading for days.

As soon as the door shut behind Kendall, James and Carlos turned expectantly towards the smart boy. They had both seen Logan watching as Kendall left the apartment, sadness evident in his chocolate orbs.

"Aren't you going to wish him luck?" James asked him, his eyebrows rising slightly as he spoke.

"We aren't talking remember," Logan replied the 'duh' tone evident in his voice.

"Just because you're not talking doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Now go get your man." Carlos said, spraying James with pancake.

Knowing the Latino was right; Logan jumped off the couch and sprinted out of the apartment. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator in an attempt to save time and get to the blonde quicker, Logan burst out into the lobby; cheeks red from exertion, breath coming out in short pants.

Running out to the car park, the smart boy spotted Kendall walking towards a car covered in L signs.

"KENDALL" Logan shouted sprinting towards Kendall.

The blonde turned around when he heard his name, shock running through his body when Logan wrapped both arms around his waist. Burying his head into the brunette's hair, Kendall breathed in the smell of Logan his nerves instantly calming.

Standing on his tip toes, Logan buried his head in the blondes' neck. "I love you," He mumbled.

"I love you too." Kendall replied, looking back at his driving instructor.

"Logie, I have to go." The blonde said his hands rubbing gently at Logan's back.

The smart boy reluctantly pulled away, before quickly swooping forward again. Kendall felt the small boys' lips press against his ear.

"You're my everything no matter if you pass or fail." Logan whispered into his ear, pressing another kiss to the skin before pulling away.

The blonde couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his features, not even letting his instructors comment about tardiness bother him.

Logan watched as Kendall pulled out of the Palmwoods car park. He was nervous for his boyfriend but was glad that he had had the chance to tell him how he felt.

Instead of heading back to the apartment, Logan went to the pool. He sat on one of the sun loungers but soon jumped up so he could pace the length of the pool. He felt himself jump at every sudden noise, wondering Kendall was back yet.

Forty minutes had passed when Logan heard a car pull into the car park. Rushing over to the entrance, Logan kept his distance when he spotted the car Kendall left in parked where it had been earlier. The smart boy could just see Kendall's outline in the shadow of the car and it looked like he was listening intently to what his instructor was saying.

The smart boy noticed the smile that graced Kendall's features before the car door opened and the tall boy emerged. Spotting Logan waiting for him, Kendall ran over and embraced his love.

"I passed, I passed, I passed," The blonde kept repeating into Logan's hair. The small boy felt himself smile against the shoulder of Kendall's shoulder.

Pulling back enough so he could see Kendall's face, Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the goofy smile spread across Kendall's face.

"I love you." Kendall said leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Logan smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"I love you too." He replied, immediately sealing their lips together again.

**Author's note: ****I have a new poll on my profile, please go vote. Hope you enjoy :D**


	5. Kiss on the neck

**Kissing **

**Pairing:**** Kendall and Logan **

**Summary:**** Kendall and Logan work out what each kiss in their relationship means**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**I would like to give a shout out to CoblynauRisen who left me a lovely review for the last chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone else who has left me lovely review. I love you all. **

**Kiss on the neck- We belong together- Kendall doesn't believe what Logan sees in him **

Wiping the steam from the mirror in front of him, Kendall Knight stood and gazed sceptically at himself. Dirty blonde hair clung to his head, a few strands tickling his forehead, droplets of water dripping from the ends down his face. Murky green eyes stood out under bushy eyebrows, a crooked nose lead down to a pair of full lips, which continuously pursed as the blonde continued to look at his reflection in the glass.

Drawing his eyes away from the face that stared back at him, Kendall began to look over his body. He knew he wasn't perfect, nobody could be compared to James the pretty boy of their group but he thought he looked okay. Broad shoulders led down to a toned chest, dusky pink nipples standing out against the slightly sun kissed skin.

Faint lines cut into Kendall's abdomen; outlining his ever growing muscles, leading down to the deep V of his hipbones. They had become more pronounced since they arrived in LA, Gustavo's demanding dance practices meaning the blonde worked harder than he had ever done in hockey. It helped that there was a gym in the Palmwoods, the dark browed boy soon becoming James' gym buddy. However it didn't stay that way for long. Kendall couldn't stand working out next to the god that was James Diamond.

Kendall was just about to go back to scrutinizing his reflection when someone began to bang on the door.

"Kendall hurry up, Gustavo wants us at the studio early." Logan's voice floated through the closed door, usually Kendall smiled when he heard the brown eyed boys' voice but today was different.

Quickly wiping a few stray droplets of water from his face, the blonde made his way out of the bathroom. Logan sat on their bed and the tall boy couldn't help but think how lucky he was. The smart boy was perfect in every way and Kendall didn't see what Logan saw in him.

Brown questioning eyes tracked his movement, averting when the blonde dropped his towel to pull a pair of fresh boxers on. They were soon back tracking his movements as he pulled a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe. Kendall didn't meet the smart boys' gaze as he pulled the material over his legs, securing the button in place. Silence filled the room as the blonde searched through his wardrobe for a shirt.

"Wear this one," Logan's voice broke through the silence, scaring Kendall slightly. Turning around on the spot, Kendall couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

The smart boy stood at the end of his bed, a yellow plaid shirt hanging off the hanger in his hands. Turning back to the wardrobe, Kendall pulled out a grey shirt, quickly pulling it over his head before walking over to his boyfriend. Taking the material off the hanger, Kendall slipped the shirt over his shoulders, smiling softly at Logan as he did the buttons up.

"Thanks," The tall boy said leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette's lips. He really was the luckiest guy alive. Their lips moved smoothly against each others' but the brunette soon pulled away, the fact that they had to be at rehearsals early stopping him from taking it any further.

The pair broke apart, resting their foreheads together before turning and heading for the door. Just as they were about to leave the blonde stopped and slipped his feet into a pair of converse, before catching up with his boyfriend. Logan laced their fingers together as they made their way out of the apartment, returning the small smile the blonde gave him when he looked at their clasped hands. It still took Kendall's breath away when Logan touched him.

The couple walked in silence to the car waiting to take them to the studio, Kendall taking this as a chance to look over his boyfriend. Dark brown hair was slightly gelled into the smart boy's usual faux hawk, creamy skin glowing with happiness; Kendall unsure if it was because they were holding hands or because they were heading to the studio. Plump lips turned upwards into a smile every now and again as Carlos babbled on about the latest helmet he'd seen in helmet magazine. Every so often the smile would be aimed towards the blonde but Kendall didn't return it, much to Logan's surprise.

Kendall continued surveying his boyfriend, eyes stopping when he caught the patch of creamy skin not hidden by the smart boys' sweater vest. The blonde had never really liked sweater vests before he got with Logan, but the way the material hugged the pale boys' body quickly changed the tall boys' mind. Loose fitting jeans covered Logan's muscular legs, the smart boys' favourite boots topping the outfit off.

Kendall couldn't work out how he managed to have someone as perfect as Logan love someone like him. Could Logan see something past the dark bushy eyebrows that Kendall couldn't. The blonde kept quiet as they stepped into the elevator, the babblings of James and Carlos stopping the group from falling into an uncomfortable silence.

The blonde stood next to Logan as they made their way down to the lobby. The smart boy didn't know what was wrong with the blonde today but he wasn't his usual self. Squeezing his boyfriends' hand, Logan looked up hoping to be greeted by Kendall's warm smile, dimples cutting into the blondes' cheeks; telling him everything was alright but was disappointed when the tall boy continued to study the glass doors of the elevator.

The doors slid open and Kendall walked forward, his hand slowly slipping out of Logan's grasp. The smart boy felt his happy mood dissipate slightly as he followed the blonde out of the elevator, ignoring the glances from Carlos and James. The Latino and pretty boy shrugged before following the unhappy couple out of the Palmwoods.

Kendall was already in the car by the time Logan caught up with him. Pressed against the other side of the car, Kendall watched as the smart boy climbed in sitting opposite him, instead of next to him like normal. James and Carlos climbed into the car, the Latino sitting next to Logan while the pretty boy took the seat next to the blonde. It was obvious that Logan had deliberately sat opposite the tall boy.

The ride to the studio was one of the most awkward, the boys had ever had. No one knew what to talk about, James and Carlos' gazes flicking between the smart boy and the blonde. Logan's gaze kept flicking to the boy opposite him, wishing the blonde would look at him and let him know everything was ok. The blonde could feel his friend's gazes on him but continued to look out of the window, a myriad of thoughts flowing through his head as he watched the sights of LA flow past them. Thankfully the ride to the studio was short and before the silence became too much for the group to bear they had arrived.

James was the first to exit the car, waiting for Carlos to join him before hurriedly walking towards the studio. Logan and Kendall both moved at the same time to leave the car but the blonde stopped, signalling for the brunette to go before him. He had to admit it was usually nice to watch the pale boys' ass sway slightly as he stepped out onto the pavement but today Kendall put it down as one more thing that made him unworthy of Logan's love.

When he stepped onto the pavement, he only caught a glimpse of Logan walking into the building with James and Carlos, the pretty boy throwing his arm around the smart boys' shoulders as they laughed at one of Carlos' bad jokes. Logan would be better off with someone like James, the taller boy exuding more confidence, charisma and talent than him, the blonde thought as he slowly made his way into the building. Today was going to be hell, Kendall just knew it.

"Dog, why are you late?" Gustavo bellowed at Kendall when he finally dragged his unwilling body into the recording booth.

Kendall didn't bother to answer; he really wasn't in the mood to argue with Gustavo. Shrugging his shoulders apologetically, Kendall made his way into the sound booth, noticing that Logan had swapped places with Carlos and now stood next to James. The pair had been talking until the blonde walked in, the pretty boy instantly turning his attention to Carlos. Logan and Kendall's gazes locked for a second before the smart boy turned away, focusing on what their boss was saying.

"Today dogs, you're going to be singing a love song." The large man yelled, the sound muffled by the glass separating them.

The blonde inwardly groaned, he knew today was going to be bad. Looking over at Logan, the blonde could tell that his expression matched the one occupying Logan's features. This was the last thing the pair needed. James glanced between the pair while Carlos remained unfazed, bouncing lightly on the spot. If Kendall had been in a better mood then he would have found his small friends' antics funny.

"You're going to get to listen to it once before you attempt to sing it." Gustavo said, ignoring the slap Kelly delivered to his shoulder.

The music began to play and Kendall had to hold back the groan that threatened to erupt. It was the type of song that people would slow dance to something that the blonde had never done with Logan. Looking at said boy, the blonde felt a twinge of sadness run through his body. Kendall had never seen so many different emotions playing across the smart boys' features. He couldn't work out if the boy was sad or happy, deciding on the former when the brunette looked over at him.

He knew he shouldn't be pushing Logan away but he honestly didn't see what the small boy saw in him.

"KENDALL!" The sound of Carlos' voice right next to his ear broke the tall boy out of his thoughts. Looking around, Kendall noticed everyone staring at him, worry dancing through Logan's eyes.

"I need a minute," The blonde didn't wait for a response before turning on his heel and exiting the sound booth.

Walking along the multitude of corridors that was Roccque Records, Kendall attempted to clear his head. Logan loved him and that should be all that mattered but there was still something in the back of the blonde's mind which kept saying that he didn't deserve the brunette. Slumping against one of the walls, the tall boy hid his head in his knees, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. Taking several deep breaths, Kendall willed his emotions under control before standing back up and heading back to the recording studio.

"Finally," Gustavo said when Kendall walked back into the room not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. The blonde ignored him as he walked into sound booth, eyes averted to the ground.

The music began to play again, Kendall listening for his cue, getting it right straight away. The first verse and chorus went by perfectly, the blonde hitting each note he was supposed to but then it came to the second verse.

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name," Logan sang. It would be Logan that sung this bit wouldn't it, Kendall thought, his eyes running over to the smart boy as he sang.

"But don't you worry, no." The smart boy continued, his eyes drifting to Kendall.

"Cause you have my heart," Kendall sang, his eyes locking with the brunette's. A small smile began to appear on Logan's face until Kendall averted his gaze. Disappointment ran through the small boy's body, it was obvious he was the reason Kendall was unhappy but he couldn't work out what he had done wrong.

The rest of the song went as well as it could and for a change Gustavo was actually happy with how it sounded, well he made out that he was. It was obvious to the large man that something was bothering the group and that that was probably the best he was going to get from them today. It wasn't often that he cut them some slack but today he felt like they had deserved and if he didn't then he knew Kelly would make him anyway; the young assistant always putting the boys before the needs of her boss.

"Alright dogs, you're done for the day. I want you back again same time tomorrow, hopefully in better moods." The large man bellowed through the glass, directing the last part at Kendall and Logan.

Carlos was the first out of the booth, rambling something about the corndog stand outside the building. James stayed, his eyes flickering between Kendall and Logan. The blonde could tell his friend was worried but there was nothing the pretty boy could do to help.

"I think I'm gonna walk back," Kendall declared, "Clear my head a bit."

With a final look towards Logan, the blonde turned on his heel and walked out of the sound booth, heading for the stairs instead of the elevator. Emerging onto the pavement, Kendall allowed himself to smile slightly as he saw Carlos at the corndog stand, both hands holding four corndogs each. Making sure the Latino didn't notice him; Kendall began the quick walk back to the Palmwoods, his footsteps heavy against the concrete.

James climbed into the car, noticing how Logan stood on the pavement, looking around for a sign that Kendall was around before wearily climbing into the car. The pair was greeted by the sight of Carlos munching on two corndogs at once, held tightly in his left hand while his right held another four of the Latino's favourite food.

The drive back to the Palmwoods wasn't as awkward as earlier, Logan laughing and joking with James about Carlos' obsession with corndogs. It was only a short drive and the car soon pulled up outside their apartment complex, Logan's mood changing dramatically. Gone was the happy Logan who had playfully poked fun at his Latin friend, replaced by a anxious looking boy, his eyes darting in every direction as he stood outside their building waiting for the other two to join him.

Kendall had deliberately walked slow on the journey back but somehow still managed to arrive at the same time as the others. He could clearly see Logan looking around the parking lot for any sign of him, so the blonde stayed hidden behind a plant pot until his friends had gone inside. When they had gone, Kendall stepped out from his hiding spot and made his way to the pool, hoping some of its magic would rub off on him.

Plopping down on a sun lounger, Kendall stared into the water, reflecting the midday sunlight. Resting his head against his hands, the blonde laid back his mind turning to the one thing that had been bothering him all day. Quick glimpses of Logan flashed through his mind, from the quirky little half smile he only used when the pair were together, to the large chocolate eyes which would widen with panic with each new plan the group would form. Each little thing made Logan unique and Kendall felt himself falling in love with the smart boy even more as he thought about him. The blonde soon stopped thinking of the smart boy when he realised that one day Logan would find someone more worthy of his love and leave him, turning the tall boy into a ghost of his former self.

"Cannon ball," Carlos' voice reverberated around the pool area as he ran out from the lobby, body tucking into himself as he threw himself into the pool, splashing his fellow pool goers.

When the Latino surfaced he smile sheepishly at the few people who were glaring at him, smile brightening when he spotted Kendall. The blonde returned the smile wishing he could be like the tan boy. Nothing ever fazed him, the smile almost never leaving his face unless they ran out of corndogs or he was banned from swirly.

Knowing Carlos wasn't alone, Kendall looked over to the other side of the pool and watched as Logan and James joined Camille. Ever since the incident with Jo, they had gotten closer to Camille, the method actress taking on anyone who gave them hassle. The blonde had to admit it was quite a scary sight.

Not wanting to make it obvious that he was watching them, Kendall went back to gazing at the water, not noticing Carlos swimming under the surface. His eyes flickered back to the three on the chairs every now and again, the interaction between Logan and Camille not going unnoticed by the tall boy.

The method actress was sat on the edge of her sun lounger, one hand pressed against Logan's shoulder as he talked, probably telling her about how much of a bastard Kendall was being. The pair looked comfortable together, the smart boys' posture different, more comfortable than when he was with Kendall. The pair laughed over something he said, Camille's hand staying firmly on the pale boys' shoulder.

James spotted Kendall watching the interaction between the smart boy and the actress, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the blonde. It was James' way of communicating but the blonde didn't know what he was supposed to do. Kendall couldn't stop the sigh that slipped through his lips. Not wanting to watch Camille and Logan any longer, Kendall turned his attention to Carlos who was still swimming under the water jumping up at random times attempting to scare the other people at the pool.

It was such a Carlos thing to do and the blonde could feel his mood lifting but then he heard Camille laugh at something he assumed Logan had said and he was reminded of everything that put him in this mood to begin with. Not even looking at the three on the other side of the pool, Kendall removed himself from the sun lounger, long legs making quick work of the distance between the pool and the elevator.

Standing in the elevator on the way back to 2J, Kendall couldn't help but scrutinize his reflection in the glass doors. His hair hung messily over his forehead a few strands sticking up slightly from constantly running his hands through it, dark green eyes looked dull and lifeless, his lips pressed together in a simple. That's when his gaze was drawn to the shirt he was wearing.

The yellow plaid material stood out against the grey of his undershirt, taunting him. Kendall was really that useless and unfashionable that Logan had to choose his clothes for him.

The ding of the elevator stopped his thoughts and he slowly exited it, his limbs wearily carrying him to 2J. Opening the door, Kendall breathed a sigh of relief; his mom and Katie were nowhere to be seen which meant he didn't have to avoid their questions about why he wasn't with Logan and the others.

Trudging towards the room he shared with the brunette, Kendall shut the door behind him flopping face first onto the bed him and Logan shared. The overwhelming scent of Logan invaded the blondes' senses and it was only then that he realised his head was in close proximity to the small boys' pillow.

Grabbing said object, the tall boy brought it to his nose, letting Logan's scent invade his senses. However he quickly brought the material away from his face, realising this was stalkerish even for him. Settling with wrapping his arms around the smart boys' pillow, Kendall turned onto his back, the material hugged close to his body. It didn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep.

James placed a hand on the smart boys' shoulder as they watched Kendall leave the pool area. Hurt swam in the brunette's eyes, not going unnoticed by the pair surrounding him.

"What's going on?" Camille asked, her hand rubbing soothing circles against Logan's shoulder.

"I don't know, Kendall's been really off with me, with all of us all day." Logan said his voice shaking slightly as he bit back the tears. He hated being apart from Kendall as it was but under these circumstances it was even worse.

Not noticing the wink that passed between James and Camille, Logan was shocked when he felt a two pairs of arms grip his own arms and hoist him up off the sun lounger.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan whined, his voice going higher than normal.

"You love Kendall right?" Camille asked, the smart boy cowering slightly, scared of being slapped.

"Yeah," Logan replied unsure of where this was heading.

"Then go and see what's wrong with him. You know he would do the same, hell he did the same for you." James said, his grip loosening slightly on the pale boys' arm.

Logan let out a sigh, he knew the pair were right and there was no point arguing you with them.

Shrugging out of their grip, Logan waved goodbye to Carlos before heading into the lobby.

Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, Logan burst into the apartment, his eyes searching for any sign of Kendall.

Not finding any sign of the blonde in the living room, Logan made his way to the room he shared with the tall boy. Opening the door, Logan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features when he spotted Kendall. The tall boy was laid spread across their bed on his back, a pillow hugged tightly to his chest. It took a moment for the smart boy to realise that it was his pillow the blonde was hugging to his chest.

Walking quietly to the edge of the bed, Logan sat down eyes never leaving the blonde in case he woke up. Gingerly bringing his hand up, Logan placed it on Kendall's arm.

The tall boy woke when he heard the apartment door close but quickly closed his eyes again when he heard whoever it was make their way to the bedroom. Hearing the door open and shut, Kendall was just about to get up when he felt the bed dip beside him and a small hand rubbed his arm.

Fluttering his eyes as they opened to make it look like he had just woken up, Kendall was shocked to see Logan sat on the bed beside him. He had assumed it was his mom asking why he was locked in his room instead of at the pool with Logan.

"Hey," Logan spoke softly; his eyes holding a certain warmth in them that instantly made Kendall relax.

"Hey," Kendall replied, smiling softly as Logan continued to rub his arm.

"What's been wrong today?" Logan asked, folding his legs below him on the bed.

"Nothing just tired." Kendall replied not able to meet the smart boys' eyes.

"You're lying,"

"No, I'm not," Kendall went to sit up but was stopped when Logan yanked the pillow away from his chest and straddled his hips.

"Yes you are. The Kendall I know and love doesn't bottle things up and avoid his boyfriend."

The blond had to admit that Logan was right. This wasn't like him but he didn't know what else to do. Sitting up slightly so his hands rested against the bed behind him Kendall took a deep breath before starting.

"I've been avoiding you all day because I'm scared you're going to find someone better than me and leave me." To say Logan was shocked was an understatement.

"I would never do that, I love you so much." Logan brought his hand up to cup the blondes' cheek, smiling softly when the tall boy leant into the touch.

"Why, I mean, I'm nothing special."

"My hair is stupid, my nose is too large and my eyebrows are just plain weird," Kendall ranted his eyes looking anywhere but at the smart boy above him.

"Stop," Logan ordered, how could Kendall think this of himself? He was supposed to be the confident, not scared of anything leader of the group.

The blonde paused his rant, staring up at the brunette.

"Your hair isn't stupid," Logan said, leaning forward to play with the few strands at the back of Kendall's neck.

The blonde was shocked when he felt a wetness against his neck. The brunette had just kissed his neck and Kendall could feel his bad mood going away.

"Your nose is just right," Another kiss just under his jaw.

"And I think your eyebrows are sexy. Nobody else could pull it off." Logan said smiling against the blonde's neck as he pressed another kiss to the skin.

"But you seemed more comfortable with Camille and James." Kendall said.

"I was only more comfortable with them because you weren't there." Logan replied, keeping his face hidden so that Kendall couldn't see his blush.

"But," Kendall began to speak but stopped when he felt the smart boys' teeth bite down on his neck.

The brunette alternated between sucking and nibbling on the skin between his teeth. Pulling away, Logan smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend as he looked at the purple mark he had left on Kendall's tanned skin.

"I want you and no one else but you. This mark shows everyone who you belong to," Logan explained his finger gently tracing the mark.

Kendall had never grinned so hard before in his life. Logan loved him and now he had a mark to prove it. He couldn't help but love this side of Logan but he wanted to return the favour.

Flipping the smart boy over so his back was pressed against the comforter, Kendall smirked before he said, "My turn now."

And with that he leant forward and smashed their lips together. The rest of the afternoon was spent making out on the bed, various marks covering both boys' necks when they exited their room for dinner.

**Author's note: I am so sorry if this is crap. I'll try and make it up to you with the next chapter. :D**


	6. Kiss on the shoulder

**Kissing **

**Pairing:**** Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: ****Kendall and Logan work out what each kiss in their relationship means. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Kiss on the shoulder- I want you- Kendall lets Logan know what he wants. **

The boys of Big Time Rush were sent home early from rehearsals because Gustavo lost his voice, due to his constant and unnecessary shouting. It didn't bother the four boys and they wasted no time in planning a movie night; having just got some new films.

By the time the four boys had arrived home, Mama Knight and Katie had gone out; a note on the table along with twenty dollars for pizza. Racing to their bedrooms; the boys quickly changed into their pyjamas, before returning to the living room to each pick a film from their extensive DVD collection. It was obvious which film belonged to whom. Carlos' was Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief, James' was Superbad, Logan's was Sherlock Holmes and Kendall's was Paranormal Activity.

Logan's eyes had bugged out of his head when he saw Kendall put down his DVD. The blonde knew the smart boy had a problem with horror films; turning into a cowering wreck within the first thirty minutes and that's exactly why he had chosen it. Kendall loved the idea of Logan cuddling into him; imagining himself wrapping an arm around the pale boys' back, stroking the skin just above the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, loving the way the smart boy cuddled into him even more. Maybe it would turn into something more, well that's what Kendall hoped.

Kendall had agreed to wait as long as possible for Logan to be ready but it didn't mean he couldn't hope. See Kendall was hornier than he had ever been in his life, each night a new vivid fantasy clouding over the blondes' mind until he woke; usually in cum stained boxers. It had been this way for nearly a week now, the blonde gingerly untangling his limbs from Logan's as he climbed out of bed; cringing as the soiled fabric of his boxers brushed against his skin. Slipping the underwear down his legs, Kendall would pull a clean pair on; unsure of what to tell his mother about the growing pile of laundry, before slipping back into bed next to his still sleeping boyfriend.

His problem also started to appear during the day, the tall boy ducking into secluded corners to jack off, pretending it was Logan's small hand wrapped around his cock. Imagining what he would do with the brunette brought Kendall to his release quicker, his fist working slowly over his erupting cock careful not to cover his clothes in the thick liquid. A blush would always appear across his cheeks when he returned to the others'; Carlos and James shooting him knowing looks.

Kendall had already decided things were going to change tonight, and when James' had suggested a movie night, the blonde could have kissed his friend. It was the perfect way to get Logan close to him, especially if he slipped a horror movie into the pile.

Having finally decided on what pizzas to get, Kendall walked into the kitchen to order them; smiling as he spotted Logan filling bowls with popcorn. The smile dropped when he noticed Logan's hunched shoulders. Placing his phone on the counter, the blonde snuck up behind him, snaking his arms around the small boys' waist. The brunette let out a girly scream; spilling the popcorn everywhere as his body jolted forward.

"Hey," Kendall said, trying to hold back his laughter

"Don't do that," Logan replied turning slightly in the blondes' arms to glare at his boyfriend. The tall boy chuckled as he pressed a chaste kiss to Logan's lips.

"Sorry but you seemed tense. It wouldn't have something to do with a certain movie in the pile would it?" Kendall teased resting his head on the smart boys' shoulder; knowing he was right.

"It's...," Logan started, tilting his head up to look at Kendall, "You know I don't like horror films."

The blonde chuckled as he pulled away; leaving a confused Logan stood at the counter. The brunette looked back and saw him dialling the number for pizza, back turned to the smart boy. Logan was just about to creep up behind the blonde when Carlos and James bounded into the kitchen, each grabbing a bowl of popcorn before heading back to the living room. Sighing to himself, the pale boy pulled two more bowls from the cupboard for him and Kendall; filling them to the brim with popcorn.

Holding on tightly to the bowls, Logan made his way to the living room. Carlos and James had already taken their places on the couch, the pretty boy resting his feet on the coffee table while Carlos lay on his stomach along the orange material. Walking towards the couch, Logan was just about to take a seat next to James when Kendall's voice rang out.

"Move over Carlitos, me and Logie need somewhere to sit." Logan blushed at his nickname but the tan boy frowned at his, standing up and throwing himself next to James.

Laying his legs along the space that Carlos had previously occupied, the blonde patted the space next to him invitingly, smiling when Logan made his way over.

"So what we watching first?" James asked, leaning forward to sift through their movies.

"Percy Jackson," Carlos shouted, his hand reaching for the DVD.

The other three didn't bother arguing with the small boy, knowing he would either use his puppy dog face to win them over or pout if they decided to watch something else. The Latino was all smiles as he bounced over to the DVD player, popping the disc in.

As the previews began to roll, Kendall brought his arm to rest along the back of the sofa, his hand slowly brushing Logan's shoulder. The smart boy turned to him with a raised eyebrow. The blonde smirked as he brought his arm down to wrap around his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling the small boy closer to him.

"Smooth," Logan said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Don't you know it." Kendall replied, placing a kiss to the brunette's cheek. Logan smiled softly his attention never leaving the screen.

The movie had only really just begun when there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here," James announced earning him a 'shush' from Carlos.

Being closest to the door, James made his way over, grabbing the money from the counter. Opening the door, the pretty boy quickly exchanged the money for two large pizza boxes, the aroma wafting through the apartment. Collecting the change, James used his foot to close the door, walking quickly to the coffee table to deposit the hot boxes.

Not taking his eyes off the screen Carlos leant forward and opened the first box, grabbing a slice of pepperoni before settling back against the cushions. Logan and Kendall were more patient, allowing James to open the second box before grabbing slices. You would have thought that the boys' hadn't been fed by the way they wolfed down the pizza even though Mama Knight had cooked them all a large breakfast that morning.

Logan was the first to stop guzzling the food, his stomach feeling full and bloated. Peering at the boy next to him, the brunette wasn't surprised to see Kendall on his fifth slice of pizza. The blonde could almost eat as much as Carlos, probably more if Mama Knight didn't stop him.

A smudge of tomato sauce could be seen on the tall boys' bottom lip and before he knew what he was doing, the smart boy leant forward and kissed the spot, his tongue flicking out to lick away the smudge. When he pulled away, he was greeted by Kendall's famous smirk; blushing when he realised that Carlos and James were sat next to him. It was soon clear that James had seen what Logan had done; the pretty boy making kissing noises at the pair, earning him a glare from Carlos.

The rest of the movie flew past, Carlos shushing the other three every now and again; the Latino really got into films and hated being interrupted. When the end credits started to roll, the tan boy jumped up, collecting the disc from the TV before flopping back on the couch; grabbing another slice of pizza as he went. Looking over at the pizza boxes, Logan wasn't surprised to find them near empty.

James was next to put his film in, the other three moaning as the menu for Superbad appeared on the screen. It wasn't that they didn't like the film but every time they had a movie night, the pretty boy would rent it out and they would have to watch it. It had now come to the point that Kendall, Logan and Carlos knew most if not all of the words.

It was the pretty boys turn to shush the others as he laughed at the same jokes; having become unfunny to the other three by the fourth time they had watched it. Carlos was still shovelling food into his mouth, with no signs of stopping; the popcorn bowl now resting against his chest. Logan smiled at the sight of his friend, knowing the small boy would regret eating so much later.

It didn't take long for Kendall to get bored of the movie; turning his attention to the small boy beside him. Logan's eyes were glued to the screen in front of him, cheeks soft and rosy, and lips forming his adorable half smile when there was a mildly funny moment. Moving his hand that was resting against the smart boys' shoulder, the blonde began to run his fingers through the raven locks, smiling as Logan leant into the touch.

Continuing to run his fingers through the smart boys' short locks, Kendall leant forward and pressed a kiss to the pale boys' temple. When Logan didn't react, the tall boy kissed down past the small boys' eye to his cheek, the warmth from Logan's silky smooth skin spreading through his own body. It was then that Logan turned towards him with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"Nothing,"

The look on Logan's face showed that he didn't believe the blonde who was now stroking his cheek. Kendall couldn't help but smile as he watched the smart boys' cheek turn an even deeper shade of red. Using his free hand to stroke the pale boys' cheek, the tall boy leant down and captured Logan's lips in a kiss. It was only supposed to be a small peck on the lips but as soon as he felt the small boys' smooth lips against his own, Kendall couldn't pull away.

His free hand continued to cup the pale boys' cheek as he licked along Logan's plump bottom lip. The genius easily parted his lips, allowing the blonde to slip his tongue forward; mapping out each one of the small boys' sensitive spots. A small moan left Logan's mouth, Kendall swallowing it as he continued to move his lips against Logan's.

Their tongues battled for dominance, the blonde winning until the smart boy brought his tongue forward flicking the tip against Kendall's. The pair continued like this for a while, Kendall craning Logan's head back to deepen the kiss further.

A small cough broke the pair out of their own little world, pulling apart. The pair turned to look at their friends, Kendall smirking while Logan smiled sheepishly; his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"When you've quite finished," James said, flicking his bangs away from his eyes before turning back to the movie.

Carlos chuckled as he turned back towards the screen, leaning forward to grab yet another bowl of popcorn. Kendall raised an eyebrow at his tan friend, did that boy ever stop eating.

The others soon got their answer when the small boy lurched from his seat towards the bathroom, both hands covering his mouth. Retching could be heard from the bathroom, drowning out the sound of the TV. James sighed and shook his head, it was about time the Latino learnt not to eat too much, especially before bed. The toilet flushed and the sound of a tap running could be heard before Carlos emerged from the bathroom, his face clammy and paler than usual.

James shifted along the couch until he was sat next to Logan, Carlos gently perching on the end, ready to run if necessary. Everyone turned their attention back to the movie only to find the end credits rolling down the screen. The pretty boy slowly raised himself off the couch, leaning down to grab Logan's choice before heading over to the TV.

He dropped the DVD's onto the coffee table before heading towards the bathroom, his face wrinkling as he thought about what Carlos had done in the room earlier. After relieving himself, James quickly made his way back towards the living room, not wanting to miss a moment of the film; mainly because it featured Rachel McAdams, one of his favourite actresses and crushes.

Stepping over the Latino, James grabbed one of the remaining slices of now cold pizza before settling back against the orange cushions. Carlos grimaced as he watched his friend eat the pizza, his stomach churning as a sliver of cheese connected from the pizza to the pretty boys' lips.

Holding a hand to his mouth, Carlos rushed back towards the bathroom, only just making it to the toilet.

Logan looked over at the bathroom, worried for his best friend. However his worry disappeared when Carlos appeared in the bathroom door, smiling softly when he spotted Logan watching him.

Now knowing that the tan boy was relatively okay, Logan turned his attention back to the film, smiling his usual lopsided smile at the funny parts. It was the first time he had watched this film and was pleased to find that it wasn't as bad as the various reviews he had read said it was.

Kendall looked down at his boyfriend. The smart boys' eyes were glued to the screen, cheeks still tinted pink from the kiss they shared earlier, lips red and kiss swollen. The blonde smiled every time he saw Logan smile, the antics on the screen proving to be quite amusing to the tall boy as well.

The four boys didn't speak, eyes fixed on the movie playing in front of them. Occasional coughs and a very girly sounding sneeze from James were the only things to break the silence.

Carlos was the first to feel the effects of the day, a deep sleepy feeling running through his bones. It was obvious that his trips to the bathroom were part of the reason he suddenly felt so tired. The Latino's eyes began to droop before sleep fully encompassed him; mouth hanging open slightly. The tan boy's head drooped to the side until it rested against James' shoulder. The pretty boy felt the sudden weight on his shoulder but was too caught up in the film to investigate.

Soft snores began to emit from the sleeping boy, alerting James to the head resting against his shoulder. Looking down, the pretty boy smiled when he saw Carlos asleep, mouth ajar; a small sliver of saliva slipping out of the tan boys' mouth.

Using his free arm to nudge Logan, the tall boy indicated their sleeping friend. The smart boy smiled softly at the sight of Carlos sleeping, head resting against James' shoulder. Leaning over the tall boy, Logan gently shook Carlos awake, smiling when the Latino blearily opened his eyes.

"I think it's time you went to bed," Logan stated, he knew that if Carlos didn't get enough sleep, the tan boy would be a cranky mess the next day.

"No, no I'm fine," Carlos mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I think you should go to bed," James piped up, his eyes moving from the screen to the small boy resting against him.

The caramel coloured boy didn't answer, instead heaving his weary body off the sofa; slowly making his way to the room he shared with James.

"I think you should go as well," Logan said, his eyes meeting James'.

The pretty boys' eyes were heavy with sleep and he struggled to suppress the yawn that threatened to escape. Just as he was about to argue, he let out a long yawn, ignoring Logan's 'I told you so' smile.

"Alright," James said, his legs pushing his tall body off the brightly coloured furniture, "I get it, I'm ruining your moment."

Logan couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. He wasn't telling the pretty boy to go to bed so that him and Kendall could have a 'moment' as James so eloquently put it. He was generally just looking out for his friends, knowing that if neither of them got enough sleep then they could be the scariest people they knew.

Kendall smiled at James' comment, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulder, pulling the smart boy back against him. Waving to the pretty boy, the couple watched as James made his way to bed. This left the pair alone now and Kendall couldn't help but silently thank his friends for heading to bed. Logan's film was coming to an end and it only meant one thing. Time for Kendall's.

The end credits appeared on the screen and the blonde couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his lips when the smart boy gingerly rose from his seat to remove the DVD. Noticing that Logan's hands were shaking slightly as he placed the case back on table, Kendall felt himself compelled to ask.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Even though he really wanted to say yes and curl up under the covers with his tall boyfriend, Logan thought it would be unfair if they watched everyone else's films and not Kendall's. Shaking his head, the pale boy went to tentatively grab the case containing Kendall's film when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Go sit down, I'll do this," Kendall said smiling down at his boyfriend.

Logan let out the breath he had been holding, quickly making his way back to the inviting cushions of the couch.

The blonde smiled softly at his boyfriend as he made his way back to him. He knew that Logan wasn't going to like this film but the blonde would be there to comfort him if necessary.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Kendall asked again, his arm wrapping around Logan's shoulder.

"Yes, it wouldn't be fair if we watched everyone else's films and not yours," Logan replied, resting his head against the tall boys' shoulders.

"Are you sure you're not using this as an excuse to cuddle with me."

The smart boy bit back the chuckle that threatened to spill past his lips. That may have been the reason the blonde had chosen the film in the first place but it was definitely not why Logan had agreed to watch it.

Kendall pressed play when the main menu appeared, the arm wrapped around Logan, tightening slightly; pulling the genius closer to him. The pale boy didn't complain, resting his head against Kendall's broad chest.

The film wasn't as bad as the smart boy had imagined it to be and he slowly started to relax, his grip on Kendall's shirt loosening slightly. That was until the bedroom door slammed not only scaring the couple in the film but effectively making Logan squeal like a girl. He buried his head in Kendall's chest, hands gripping the blondes' shirt tightly.

"You alright Logie?" Kendall asked, his hand running through the genius's raven locks.

The small boy nodded, his face nuzzling against the tall boys' chest. Kendall smiled, his plan had worked perfectly, and Logan was close to being exactly where he wanted him to be.

Each time Logan jumped; which was quite a lot, Kendall would slide his hand further down the smart boys' back, gently easing it under the pale boys' shirt until it rested gently against the small of his back. He eased his thumb along the smooth expanse of skin, and when he didn't get any complaints from Logan, the blonde began to slip his thumb under the waistband of the small boys' pyjamas, teasingly rubbing the skin there before pulling back out.

It seemed to be calming the short boy down and his breathing seemed to grow heavier suggesting to the blonde that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. That was until, the young women was dragged out of her bed and down the hallway all while she screamed her head off.

The brunette let out a shriek and buried his head further into Kendall's chest; eyes scrunching closed wishing the screaming would stop. Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend and reached for the remote; pausing the film before turning towards his boyfriend.

"You want me to turn it off?" The blonde asked, using a finger to tilt Logan's face towards him.

The brunette paused for a few moments, before shaking his head. He didn't want the tall boy to think he was a coward.

"I won't think you're a wimp if we turn it off," Kendall said as if he had read Logan's thoughts.

Logan looked up in shock, eyes' widening slightly. Kendall's gaze was fixed entirely on his face, eyes conveying nothing but love for the small boy next to him. Leaning up, the pale boy pressed a chaste kiss to Kendall's lips before resting his head against the blondes' shoulder.

"Why don't you come sit here," Kendall said, spreading his legs and patting the space in-between them invitingly. Logan blushed but none the less moved carefully until he was situated between his boyfriend's legs.

The pale boy couldn't help but feel a sense of security flood through his body when his pressed his back against Kendall's chest. But then again he always got that feeling when Kendall touched him. Tilting his head to the side, the short boy pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck, smiling against the skin when the tall boys' laugh vibrated against his lips.

A hand came up to tilt Logan's head up and as soon as he could, the blonde sealed their lips together, one hand cupping Logan's cheek while the other hand down the length of his body. The tall boy licked at Logan's bottom lip, practically begging for access, smiling into the kiss when the pale boy gave in and allowed him access.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Logan giving up when he felt the tall boys' hand run along his side, pressing gently against the small boys ribs. Logan broke the kiss when he felt Kendall's fingertips graze over his nipple, head resting against the blondes' shoulder as he panted for breath.

That didn't stop Kendall and began to press kisses against Logan's creamy skin, unable to resist the urge to bite down and mark Logan for all to see. Sucking the pale skin between his teeth, the blonde nibbled and sucked until a purple bruise marred Logan's paler skin. Pulling away the tall boy admired his work before lapping at it with tongue, loving the feel of Logan shivering against him.

Continuing his way down the smart boys' neck, Kendall gently moved Logan's shirt away to reveal his shoulder. Once he finished kissing his neck, Kendall moved onto the short boys' shoulder, nibbling on the succulent skin, before kissing it gently.

"I want you," Kendall murmured, his voice lower than Logan had ever heard it before.

Instead of answering, the brunette gasped as he felt Kendall's hand slip back down his body, pressing harder against his nipples than before. His hand paused at the waistband of the small boys' pyjama bottoms, thumb pressing lightly against the material. The hand that had been cupping Logan's cheek ran down the other side of his body, the short boy biting back the moan that threatened to spill forward.

Logan could feel his length hardening as Kendall continued to play with his waistband; thumb dipping below the material to run over his hipbone before pulling away, hand moving back to its' original place.

The blonde could see the tent appearing in Logan's bottoms and decided to help him out with it. Removing his thumbs from under the brunette's waistband, the tall boy let his fingertips graze the small boys' thighs before moving towards his crotch.

Logan moaned low in his throat and arched his back away from the blondes' chest as he felt a warm hand press against his growing erection. The short boy moaned again as Kendall rubbed him through his bottoms, hips swivelling in broken circles. It didn't take long to get Logan fully hard, his cock pressing painfully against the material restraints.

"K...K...Kendall," Logan moaned, his back arching against the blonde as a hand wrapped around his cloth covered cock.

"You want more?" Kendall asked, his breath teasing Logan's ear.

"More, please more," The blonde couldn't help but smirk, he never thought that he would be able to make Logan beg for it.

Complying with his boyfriends' needs, the tall boy curled his fingers around the waistband of the brunette's pyjamas, pulling them down until the small boys' leaking cock was freed from its confines.

Kendall's breath hitched in the back of his throat when he saw Logan's cock. The hard column of flesh arched out of from the small boys' body, copious amounts of pre cum gathered in the slit. Kendall watched as a drop of pre cum slid down the side of Logan's shaft, following the prominent vein on the side. The blonde lost sight of the bead of liquid when it reached the base of the brunette's dick, signalling it was time for Kendall to get started.

Wrapping his fingers around the hard length, Kendall began to slowly pump his fist, listening to every moan and gasp that left Logan's mouth. The short boys' hips began to buck up into his touch, gasping as he felt Kendall's own bulge pressing against the seat of his pants.

The blonde began to pump faster, his wrist flicking on every upstroke; thumb smearing the pre cum that had gathered in the slit.

"Fuck Kendall," Logan gasped out, his ass grinding against the blondes' erection while simultaneously thrusting forward into the tall boys' fist.

The small boy never swore unless he was really angry, Kendall having learnt this first hand, so hearing him curse in the throes of passion turned the blonde on even more. Logan's head fell back against the tall boys' shoulder, panting heavily in Kendall's ear as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"K...K...Kendall, I'm close," Logan moaned his eyes falling closed as the feeling in the bottom of his stomach becoming too much for him.

Gripping the head of Logan's cock, Kendall felt his own length twitch as the small boy finally let go. Logan moaned loudly, mindlessly humping the blondes' fist; working him through his orgasm as spurt after spurt of white liquid shot from his cock, some of it landing on the orange material in front of him.

Both boys' were breathing heavy as Logan came down from his high, face buried firmly in Kendall's neck. It was only then that Logan remembered that Kendall was just as hard as the smart boy had been.

Turning to face his boyfriend, the brunette faced the blonde boy, his eyes quickly dropping to the bulge pressing against Kendall's pyjamas then back to his eyes.

"Do you want me to." Logan inquired, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

The tall boy was shocked by what his boyfriend was asking but was quick to agree. This night had definitely gone the way Kendall wanted it to, his fantasy of Logan's hand wrapped around his leaking cock finally about to come true. Taking Kendall's silence as an answer, Logan turned around fully, sitting on his knees; oblivious to the fact that his now soft cock was still out on show.

Curling his fingers around the waistband of Kendall's bottoms, the brunette bit his lip as he pulled them down enough to free Kendall's aching member. The sight he was greeted with made the smart boys' mouth open in shock.

The blonde had to be around eight inches long and thicker than Logan expected; the brunette unsure if he could fit his hand around it. Veins pressed prominently against the engorged flesh, twitching as the cooler air met heated flesh. The slit was covered in more pre cum than Logan had ever seen; threatening to over spill at any moment.

Tentatively wrapping his hand around the heated organ, Logan smiled when he felt his fingers meet. He gave an experimental squeeze to the rigid column, eyes fluttering closed at the moan that Kendall let out. Pumping his hand along the blondes' cock, Logan couldn't help but love the feel of the heated flesh twitching within his grasp.

"Logie, ngh." Kendall moaned his head falling back; eyes tightly closed.

Taking this as an opportunity to get Kendall back for earlier, the smart boy leant forward; eyes focused on the blonde's Adam's apple as he swallowed. His hand moved faster, squeezing the head on each upstroke as he began to suck on Kendall's neck, hoping to leave a matching mark to his.

"LOGAN" Kendall shouted.

Glob after glob spurted from Kendall's cock, covering Logan's fist; moving slowly as he worked the blonde through his orgasm.

The tall boys' body slumped back against the couch cushions, one long breath escaping his parted lips.

Looking down Logan blushed when he saw the blondes' essence covering his hand. Whether he was still on a high on his orgasm or he was just feeling daring, Logan didn't know as he brought the hand up, licking at the white substance covering it.

Hearing a moan Kendall wearily opened his eyes, mouth dropping open in shock when he spotted Logan licking away his cum. Catching his boyfriends' eye, the smart boy smiled, not stopping his actions.

Kendall could have sworn he just fell in love with the brunette even more. It didn't matter how long he had to wait for Logan to be ready for the whole package but he would willingly do it because he knew that when it happened it would be nothing short of perfect and there seemed to be a whole other side to Logan that he couldn't wait to see.

"I love you," Kendall said, placing a quick kiss to Logan's lips.

"I love you too," Logan replied, smiling coyly at his boyfriend.

Grabbing his boyfriends' hand, Kendall led the brunette to their bedroom, snuggling together under the covers before falling into the land of dreams.

**Author's note: Well, there are only two more chapters after this, and I will be sad to see this story end. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited and alerted. It means so much to me. **

**Sorry there was so much James and Carlos in this chapter but there was no other to set the scene. I loved writing this last part. Hope you enjoyed it. :D **

**P.S. I am planning on writing an OT4 series, so if you have any requests please don't hesitate to PM me. Oh and in the request can you please include along with the situation: location, central character, positions, established couples or not. And now I am going to shut up. **


End file.
